Incredible
by littlemisslytherin
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban, and is intent on finishing his ultimate goal: killing Harry Potter. However, Draco refuses to help his father kill 'The Golden Boy', and confesses his love for Harry. Draco kills his father, but before Lucius dies, he curses Harry with ancient black magic - from which only Lucius himself can save Harry from. DM/HP. mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: Disgraceful

Chapter One: Disgraceful

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns it all.

A/N: This is the final and edited version, hope you all enjoy. :)

– Missy

"A disgrace to the family, is what he is!" A woman's voice shrieked from the kitchen.

"It's your sister's fault for bringing him into this world, good riddance to her, and her messed up husband. _Freaks,_" Harry heard his Uncle Vernon say.

Harry crept out from his cupboard under the stairs, and pressed his ear against the keyhole. He listened to his Aunt and Uncle ramble on about how terrible his parents had been for about five minutes before the room fell silent. His parents must have been _awful _people for his Aunt and Uncle to hate them so much. Harry was almost mad at his parents for having him, too. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry didn't hear the doorknob twisting behind him as his Uncle Vernon opened the door swiftly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!?" He screamed at Harry.

"Cunning little _git,_" his Aunt added.

Harry cringed. He knew what was coming. Uncle Vernon picked up Harry by the shirt, as if he were a rat that had invaded their pantry.

"What do you have to say for yourself, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked with a hateful undertone to his voice.

Vernon pinched his tear-streaked face.

"T-t-that hurts! Please stop!" Harry cried.

"Does it?" His Aunt mocked, smacking him on the face and tearing his cheek with her well bedazzled ring.

Uncle Vernon threw him aside, like a dead mouse he had just taken out of a mouse trap. Harry began to sob, which only made his aunt and uncle angrier.

"Go to your cupboard, and don't come out until tomorrow morning!" His uncle commanded.

Harry knew that they would probably forget to feed him, too.

"Stupid boy. He's a looney, telling lies like being able to communicate with snakes. He needs the looney beaten out of him." Uncle Vernon announced as he took off his belt to whip five-year-old Harry with it.

Harry woke up in a heavy sweat, he hated nightmares. Especially nightmares recapping his childhood.

He ran his fingers through his hair and was disgusted by the amount of sweat in his black locks.

He took off his shirt because it was so drenched with sweat. Harry turned on his side in an attempt to get comfortable again, but to no avail. Harry had his own suite in Hogwarts. Now that the war was over, he was a celebrity. When Professor McGonagall had asked Harry and all the other Seventh years if they wanted to be students in Hogwarts one final year, they all gladly accepted the offer. Their Seventh year was interrupted by the war and Voldemort, so Eighth year was a chance to make new memories for their last year at Hogwarts. Harry had been offered his own private suite, since he killed Voldemort and all. However, Harry didn't like the attention, and he also didn't like that his suite was by the teacher's offices. He could often hear his teachers having late night snogging sessions, and he would prefer not to think about any of his professors snogging.

Shuddering at that horrid thought, Harry went back to sleep.

The next day, Harry didn't bother with showering. He looked like shite, thanks to lack of sleep.

He made his way to the the Great Hall, and scanned the Gryffindor table for his friends.

It wasn't hard to find them, all he had to do was look for a bunch of redheads and frizzy hair.

"Morning," Harry grunted as he took a seat.

"What happened to you, mate? You look like shite." Ron bluntly asked.

"I know...just haven't slept well for the past few nights," Harry replied.

"Have you been having nightmares again, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sort of. I mean, yeah, but not about Voldemort or the war. I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said with a mouth full of fruit.

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table. He saw Draco, Pansy, and Blaise all chattering away. Draco really did look attractive without gel in his hair.

_Wait, what did he just think? Draco? Attractive?_ Harry laughed and stabbed himself in the hand with a fork.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "Are you sure you're okay?"Blood began seeping out from the holes the fork had made in Harry's hand.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Hermione scolded as she cast a quick Episkey to heal his hand.

"Huh? Oh...um. Sorry." was all Harry said before rushing off to the bathroom.

"That was weird. Should we follow him?" Ron asked.

"No. Let him be, we'll talk to him later." Hermione replied.

Harry ran into the bathroom. What was wrong with him? Ha. He didn't even like blokes. One thing was for sure, he certainly didn't like _Malfoy._. In fact, he detested him. Harry looked in the mirror, and frowned at what he saw. He had allowed his hair to grow to about chin length. He couldn't help it, it grew so fast. Harry licked his lips, and the taste of blood entered his mouth. Harry had gotten used to the taste of blood, so he didn't mind. Malfoy and his gang all clambered into the boys' bathroom at once.'_Oh joy', _Harry thought sarcastically. Harry tried to make a hasty exit, but Goyle blocked his path.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Malfoy mocked.

Harry stayed silent.

"What's this?" Malfoy asked, pointing a finger at Harry's bloody lip.

"Been snogging Longbottom a bit too roughly lately?" Malfoy said, with an evil smirk on his face.

Harry glowered.

"I'm not...I don't like blokes." Harry uttered.

Harry thought he saw a worried expression cross Malfoy's face, but he was sure it was just him being a slimy git, as usual.

Crabbe grabbed Harry by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall, knocking Harry's glasses off.

Draco always thought Harry's eyes looked better without his glasses. Which is why he smiled a bit when they fell off of Harry's face. _What was he doing?_ It hurt his heart to watch his 'gang' beat on Harry, but it also gave him satisfaction. Because when Draco Malfoy sees something he wants, but can't have it, he destroys it. Potter had been especially weak ever since the war ended. He was quiet, and to everyone's surprise, quit the Quidditch team. But he never cried, and barely showed any emotion at all.

Draco never truly got to know Potter until during the war. Draco had spied for the Ministry of Magic as a death eater, risking his life, and he knew that Harry respected that. Despite how much Potter respected him, he knew Potter would never love him. He sneered at the thought, and hexed Harry.

"Faggot," Draco spat at Harry, now slumped against the wall, staring up at Draco with a helpless look on his face.

Harry sat there for awhile, going over the reasons why Malfoy could hate him so much. At eighteen years old, he would have thought that they had both matured past 'beatings in the bathroom' but apparently not.

_I don't blame him for hating me. If I were Malfoy, I would hate me too. _Harry thought, whilst pulling himself off of the ground. He cringed and hissed. There was a searing pain in one of his ribs, and he was sure that it was broken.- No big deal really. So he hobbled down to the infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey.

"Harry, how do you manage to hurt yourself so often? You ought to be more careful!" Madame Pomfrey scolded. "Nevertheless, it's nothing a few flicks of the wand can't fix. Mhm...hmm, okay. You should be fine now, dear. Please be careful,"

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, I'll try to be more careful," Harry assured her, sending her a warm smile.

Harry scrambled into his suite to gather his books for potions class. He wanted to have a quick chat with Sirius before class, if he could.

When the war ended, Harry made sure that he had an enchanted portrait of Sirius, so he could talk to him sometimes.

"Sirius, I don't have much time, but can I discuss something with you?" Harry began.

At first, the portrait didn't move, and Harry thought that Sirius wasn't there, but sure enough Sirius' calming voice filled the room.

"Yes child, ask away," Sirius replied with a smile.

"Remember when...you and Remus were together?" Harry stammered. It wasn't awkward, Harry and Sirius were still _very _close.

"Yes, of course. I loved him," Sirius replied.

"How did you know you were...attracted to blokes?" Harry asked.

"I never knew until I realized that I had feelings for Remus. When I came to terms with who I was, Remus also told me that he liked men too." Sirius answered.

"I'm curious, why do you ask, Harry?" He said.

"No reason." Harry lied.

"Harry you know you can talk to me about anything,"

"I know." he assured Sirius.

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, he didn't know why he'd been acting so weak lately.

He didn't want to cry. Harry James Potter never cried.

"Malfoy and his gang beat me up today. I'm fine, but it's what Malfoy said that got to me." Harry told  
Sirius, hoping he didn't sound like a tattle-tale.

"What did he say, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"He called me a faggot. I know - it's a common insult, by why is it bothering me so much?

I also...caught myself marveling at how nice Malfoy's hair looked today." Harry admitted, blushing.

"Harry. This doesn't mean anything, nobody can tell you who you are. Oh, if only I were around I would teach Draco Malfoy a thing or two about _justice._ Imagine that. Malfoy actually getting what he deserves." Sirius mused.

"I better get to class, thanks for the talk Sirius," Harry beamed as he left his suite.

Potions was the only class that Slytherins and Gryffindors had together, and Harry hated every second of it. Snape often paired him with Malfoy just for amusement, and Harry hated that.

"Today we'll be working on Love Potions," Snape's boring voice drawled.

He had a list of partners, and Harry hoped his partner was _not _Malfoy.

Snape began reading off the pairs:

Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

The list went on, but Harry wasn't listening. _Great_. I get to drink a love potion with Draco _Malfoy_.

The thought of Draco and himself desperately snogging each other until the potion wore off made Harry feel sick.

Draco was secretly very happy when he heard his name paired with Potter's name.

He couldn't wait to hear everything Harry loved about him, and snog him until they couldn't snog any longer. Draco began stirring their potion. Harry was sitting on the stool next to his, counting some beans to put into the potion. Draco noted the odd looking mark on Harry's wrist, but didn't think anything of it.

"5,6,7." Harry finished counting the beans.

"There." he glared at Draco from under his glasses. Draco added the beans to the now purple potion.

"Once you are finished with your potions, both partners must drink exactly half of the potion."

Snape said in a monotone voice.

"Let's get this over with, Malfoy." Harry suggested as he downed his half of the potion. He didn't feel different at all, actually. He knew he did something wrong as soon as the potion settled into Malfoy.

Draco felt the sudden need to speak, so he did. But not to Harry, to Snape.

"I love the way your voice drones. It sets me into a mood, it's calming. I love it. I love the way your robes swish around your feet when you walk. I love the way your hair falls to your shoulders."

Draco blurted out. Harry laughed, but regretted it as soon as he did.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for sabotaging Malfoy's potion!' Snape hissed between clenched teeth.

Snape grabbed Draco by the wrist and dragged him to his potion stash, telling him to drink the antidote to the potion.

"Only if you say you love me," Draco announced dreamily.

Snape had a very displeased look on his face. He glared at Harry before reluctantly saying

'I love you.' to Draco. Draco happily downed the antidote. Seconds later, he looked around the room with a confused look on his face. Then he remembered his short term 'romance' with Snape and glared at Harry.

"You...you sabotaged me!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry bit his lip. He had indeed sabotaged the potion, but only because he simply did not want to be in love with Draco Malfoy.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Consequences

Disclaimer: The Characters do not belong to me. Rights go to J.K Rowling. I am merely a Harry Potter fan/Drarry Shipper who enjoys writing. I am not being paid to write this.

A/N:  
Hullo :)  
I know I just updated but I couldn't refrain myself from giving you people more. I really do enjoy writing these. I am well aware of my mistakes in the last chapter /.\ I can't figure out how to edit it though. I'm new to this website, lol. Anyway, thank you for reading this. Thank you so much! I promise these next few chapters will be quite interesting. ;)

– Missy

Chapter Two: Consequences

Draco walked into his suite and slipped out of his robes.  
He loved his suite very much and was surprised when Professor McGonagall offered it to him. He ran a finger over his face._I really am quite pale_, he thought. Suddenly his lights went out.  
Alarmed, Draco crawled over to his bed and grabbed his wand from his robes.  
"Who's there?" he said firmly.  
Surely his voice was intimidating enough.  
A tall figure with white-blonde hair just like his emerged from the darkness.

"What, a father isn't allowed to check on his son?" a deep voice boomed.

Draco swallowed. Unsure of what to say, he decided on  
"Not when my father is supposed to be in AZKABAN!"  
He put extra emphasis on the last word, filling it with as much hate as possible.

"Hush, foolish boy. I came because I need help, not because I want to see you," Lucius scoffed.

"Looks like you haven't filled out yet anyway. You won't be of much physical help," he added, while circling Draco and sizing him up.

"I won't help you! Get out!" Draco yelled, trying to hide his trembling.

"You will help me, whether you like it or not," Lucius sneered.

"You're not my father anymore. You disowned me when you found out I was a spy. Get out before I call the guards!" Draco threatened.

"So be it. CRUCIO!" ... and then he was gone.

Draco lay on his floor, screaming and writhing as the spell tortured him.

He was no stranger to this spell, many different wands had cast it upon him during the war.

However, having your father cast it upon you was far worse than anything he had ever experienced. It felt like a million bugs, crawling under his skin, eating away at his veins, and tearing him apart from the inside. It also felt like hot knives being forced into your body.

He clutched madly at his chest, trying to stop the pain.

He screamed for help, but nobody heard him. At least that's what he _thought._

Harry awoke to screaming, coming from the direction of Malfoy's suite.  
"Bother," Harry murmured. Stuffing his face further into his pillow and trying to drown out the noise.

When the screaming and cries for help continued, he jumped out of bed and ran in the direction of Malfoy's suite. _Why am I helping Malfoy in the middle of the night?_ He thought as he ran. The moaning, screaming cries from Malfoy grew louder as he approached. It sounded pretty bad.

He turned the knob to the door and was appalled at the sight he saw.

There was Malfoy, writhing on the floor in his boxers, chest heaving, screaming for Harry to help him. Stunned, Harry just stood there. Tears began to pour out of Malfoy's eyes, he looked like a mess.

Harry stood there for a few seconds, feeling cruel and powerful. He didn't like this feeling. So he picked up the boy who had beaten him and called him a faggot just earlier today, and slung him over his shoulder. Malfoy was still crying and screaming, but Harry ignored it.

He pounded on the door to the infirmary.  
"Madame Pomfrey! Wake up! Please!" Harry called desperately.  
No more than a second after Harry knocked, Madame Pomfrey opened the doors.  
"Oh dear!" She exclaimed. "Put him on one of the beds! I'll call the headmaster. This is unlike anything I've seen before," she instructed.

She cast a patronus to McGonagall and began flicking her wand to try to soothe Malfoy.

Draco calmed down a little bit and stopped screaming, but it was obvious that he was still in extreme pain. Silver tears poured down his face, and his chest heaved. He was still clutching at his chest when he sobbed out,  
"Please, just make it stop! Please! It burns! Oh it hurts so much!"

Harry was unsure of how to reply, but he didn't have to.

McGonagall burst into the infirmary, wearing a white nightgown and rollers in her hair. Her eyes grew wide, as she realized why Malfoy was in such pain.

"Mr. Malfoy has been Crucioed. The only way to make it go away is to wait it out," she explained.

"How long will he feel pain?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Draco let out another scream, and they all winced.

"It depends on how long the caster of the spell intended it to last," McGonagall said. "I suggest we all go back to bed, there isn't anything we can do. Madame Pomfrey, if you could watch over him that would be greatly appreciated," she added as she turned and left.

"I'll watch over him," Harry offered.

_Wait, what am I doing_? He thought to himself.

"Are you sure, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk with him when he stops feeling the pain," Harry replied.

Madame Pomfrey thanked Harry and returned to her suite.

Harry sat and watched Malfoy writhe on the bed. _What am I doing? _He asked himself again.

Harry hated this boy, and when he said he hated somebody, he truly meant it.  
He thought about all the times Malfoy had tortured him, taunted him, called him vile names, and humiliated him. He gritted his teeth. Maybe Malfoy was getting what he deserved.

No, that was wrong. Harry felt awful about thinking that. That's a thought that Voldemort would have, not Harry James Potter.  
After three hours of crying out to Harry and writhing on the bed, Draco finally fell silent. Harry checked his pulse, but only to make sure that he wasn't dead.  
While leaning over Malfoy to check his pulse, he also wiped Malfoy's teary face with his sleeve and brushed his hair away from his face. Not because he was being affectionate, just because he knew how Malfoy hates to look dis-shelved.

Malfoy stirred and whispered something. His eyes flew open and looked around the room alarmingly.

Sweat dripped down his face.

"Where is he?" Draco whimpered.

But then he fell back asleep.

_That was weird, _Harry thought.

Draco awoke, for real now.

He glanced to his side and saw _Harry Potter_ sitting at the side of his bed in the infirmary.  
He was well aware of everything that had happened last night, how Harry had picked him up and brought him to the infirmary, and how he had volunteered to watch over Draco. Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice.

"What's it like. You know, to be crucioed," Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco rested his arms on his stomach, and looked up at the stark white ceiling.

"Like hundreds of scalding knives, being pushed into your body. It's also like a million fire ants crawling under your skin, eating away at your heart," Draco explained.  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them, until Draco broke it.

"Why did you stay?" Draco asked.

"Oh, erm, because Madame Pomfrey made me," Harry lied.

"You're lying," Draco stated.

Harry swallowed. Has Draco been aware the whole time he was under the effect of Crucio?

"Why did you bring me to Madame Pomfrey, you could have left me in my room," Draco asked cooly.

"I'm not a cold hearted monster like _some _people. I couldn't leave you screaming like that," Harry chafed as he swiftly exited the room.

Harry entered the Great Hall, it was time for breakfast but Harry wasn't hungry. Something about seeing Malfoy like that was almost unbearable, as much as he hated the git. Ron and Hermione smiled and motioned for him to come sit. As soon as he sat down and started torturing his eggs with his fork, Hermione asked what was wrong.

"Come on, Harry, I know something isn't right, SPILL," she pleaded.

Harry kept quiet.

"Fine. Don't tell us. We have something to tell you Harry!" she exclaimed. Holding each-other's hands, Ron began  
"Hermione and I are having a baby," he announced.

Harry's egg fell out of his mouth when it dropped open.  
"You're WHAT!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Having a baby. Come on, grow up Harry. We're almost adults. Ron and I decided it was time to start a family," Hermione stated.

"No, no I wasn't judging you. I'm just surprised. I thought you guys...were a little more traditional than this that's all," Harry ended with a smile.

"I better get going, Potions starts soon," Harry stated as he walked away.

When Harry left the dining Hall, he was stopped almost as soon as he closed the door behind him. "Hello, Potter," Theodore Nott called to him.

Theo pushed him against the wall and kissed him ruthlessly. Surprised, Harry didn't do much. However, when he heard Malfoy's gang walk out of the hall he smacked Theo. Harry pulled away from him, and glared him in the eye.  
"What was that?" Harry demanded. Theo took a few steps back from Harry, grinning. "You really _are_ a faggot. The rumors are true! You enjoyed that, I can tell.  
Well don't get any ideas, Harry. I only kissed you to see if you were _really_ gay!" Nott chortled as he ran away, laughing.

To Harry's dismay, Ron walked up to him with his arms across his chest.

"I saw the whole thing, mate. I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry answered, not wanting his best friend to see him at the brink of tears.  
"I'm fine," Harry squeaked as he stormed away from Ron.

Ron returned to Hermione, and explained what he just saw.  
"I don't know what's got into Harry lately. It's like he's permanently sad," Ron finished.  
"I'm pretty sure that's what the muggles call '_depression_'. It's a mental disorder, I've read about it," Hermione informed him.  
"How do we tell if Harry has depression?" Ron wondered.  
"We could ask Headmaster McGonagall," Hermione suggested.  
"I think that's a brilliant idea, Mione'," Ron replied. He pulled her close for a kiss.

Draco was still staring at the stark white ceiling, wondering what Potter had meant by 'cold-hearted monster'. _I'm not that horrible_ Draco reassured himself. He really wanted Potter to come and talk to him again, he found it strangley comforting. Draco decided it was a good time to go back to sleep, maybe he'd have a good dream for once.

_Potter was sitting next to a tree, with Draco at his side. Draco had a warm feeling, like Potter didn't hate him, and they were actually lovers. Draco kissed harry's forehead, and Potter let out one of his beautiful laughs that Draco fancied so much. "I'm so in love with you Draco, it hurts," Potter said affectionatley. "I know, love. I know," Draco said as he pushed Harry onto his back and kissed him gently. The two boys lay on their backs, arms and legs entangled, happy as could be. "Promise you'll never leave me, Harry," Draco coaxed, staring into Harry's green eyes. "I promise. I -" but Harry was cut off. His father appeared standing over them, sneering. Draco let out a scream as his father raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, yelling "Avada kedavra!" _

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Madame Pomfrey was shaking his shoulder.  
"Whaa?" Draco said dumbly.  
"Are you alright, dear? You were screaming," Madame Pomfrey informed him.  
"Uh – I'm alright. Thank you," Draco told her. He was really _not_ okay. His dream had disturbed him greatly. Draco wished that the first part of his dream was true, but the last part was horrifying.  
Would it be like that, if he told Harry his _true _feelings? No. It would not. Harry hated his guts.  
Harry would call him a freak, and push him away. He would tell him to sod off and to never speak to him again. _No, I won't tell Potter. Not ever. _

Harry returned to his room, he wanted to talk with Sirius some more.  
"Sirius. I need to speak with you, please," Harry announced when he got to his room.  
"Yes Harry?" Sirius replied.  
"Last night, Draco was crucioed by somebody. I haven't asked him who, but I want to know. If there's a deatheater lose I want to catch him. I'll feed him to Hagrid's dog," Harry told him.  
"I won't ever be free from deatheaters," Harry sighed. Sitting on the bed, Harry added "Ron and Hermione are having a baby, for some reason I'm jealous. I'm really happy for them, and this means that I'm going to be an uncle," Harry told him with a grin on his face. "That's wonderful. I remember when they were so young, I can't imagine them starting a family," Sirius chuckled to himself.  
"As far as you being free from deatheaters, I have to agree with you Harry. You are the killer of the Dark Lord, and some of his loyal followers are still not...taken care of," Sirius informed him.  
Harry sighed and took off his glasses, crawling under the blankets.  
"Goodnight, Sirius," he said, dozing off to sleep.

Hermione quickened her pace to keep up with Ron, who seemed very determined to talk to Mcgonagall about Harry's mental state. "I'm just worried about him, Mione', I don't want him doing anything to himself if he really is _depressed_," Ron told her. "He's like my brother Hermione, I'm just taking precautions," Ron added. "I care about him just as much as you do," Hermione assured Ron, taking his large hand in her petite hand. They entered McGonagall's office. "Professor – Ron and I need to talk to you about something," Hermione urgently said. Ron explained his and Hermione's theories, and by the time they were finished, McGonagall seemed very concerned. "This could just be anxiety. He's had a lot on his shoulders for half of his life," She sighed and added, "It's never been easy for poor Harry."

At dinner, Harry was confused by all of the questions Ron was asking him.  
"Harry, have you been having bad dreams again?" Ron asked.  
"Not since yesterday. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.  
"No reason, mate, just wondering," Ron replied.  
"Have you thought about names for your baby yet?" Harry asked.  
"If it's a girl, we'll be naming her Rosa Luna Weasley," Hermione answered.  
"And if it's a boy, we'll be naming him Frederick Harry Weasley," Ron said proudly.  
"After my brother _and _you, of course," he added.  
"Harry you know if you ever need to talk to someone you can talk to me, right?" Ron whispered so nobody could hear.  
Harry hesitated for a moment, frowning because he realized he _had _been a bit distant towards Ron lately. "Yeah, I mean -" but he was cut off.  
"Let's go talk Harry, I need to ask you something," Ron informed him as he rose from his seat.  
Flustered, Harry rose from his seat as well. _What would Ron want to talk to me about that he wouldn't want Hermione to hear? _When they reached a private corner Ron started,

"I just wanted to ask you what you really thought of me and Hermione starting a family, without Hermione around," he asked.  
"Honestly Ron, I'm a bit jealous of you. I know you'll make a brilliant dad, don't worry about that," Harry told him, honestly.  
"You think so?" Ron wondered.  
"I know so," Harry confirmed.  
"Harry...I also wanted to make sure that you're okay,"  
Harry was surprised by Ron wanting to 'make sure that he was okay'.  
"Be honest Harry. I've known you for seven years, I can handle anything you tell me," Ron prompted.  
Harry sighed. "I'm fine, Ron," Harry lied, putting on a fake smile.  
Ron hugged Harry "Just making sure, mate," He told him. With a warm smile, Ron turned and walked back to the Great Hall.  
Harry turned and saw Malfoy walking towards him. Harry moved in the opposite direction that Malfoy was headed, but to Harry's dismay, Malfoy was walking towards _him._  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
"I need you to not tell _anyone _about my little episode last night. If you do, you won't know what hit you. I can make your life a living hell, _Potter," _Draco threatened.  
Harry looked away, he hated Malfoy so much, he didn't want to look him in the face.  
"What's the matter, Potter, can't look me in the face?" Draco chided.  
Draco put his wand up to Harry's neck, moving his face closer to Harry's to get his point across.  
"Do you promise not to tell a soul? Not even Severus," Draco asked.  
There was no denying the urge he felt to kiss Harry, and tell him he loved him.  
"I'm not promising you _anything, _Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth.  
Draco stepped away from Harry, punching him in the nose, and making the space between Harry's eyebrows bleed.  
"Then let that be your warning," Draco sneered before walking away.

Harry went up a flight of stairs, he hoped he wasn't obviously upset. He didn't want anybody to follow him, or ask him what was wrong. Harry quickly turned his head toward one of the closets. He swore he had just saw white-blonde hair. _Was Draco following him? _He hoped not. He walked over to the closet, and opened the door. _Stupefy! _Was the last thing Harry heard before the rest of his body was dragged into the closet.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N:

I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, and typos. I haven't found somebody to beta this for me yet.  
Yes, Lucius Malfoy captured Harry. :D Updating soon, probably by tomorrow. The plot is about to thicken, so pleaaaaase stay with me. Thank you so much for reading! 3

– Missy


	3. Chapter 3: Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not getting any money for writing these. Rights go to J.K Rowling. All characters are of legal age.

A/N:  
I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! :D  
I enjoyed writing the scene between Harry and Ron.  
Do you guys like how Ron and Hermione are having a baby? Do you hope it's going to be a boy or a girl? Review and tell me what you love and what you abhor about my story! Thank you:)  
Warning: This chapter is rather _graphic_. No, not in the way you're thinking. ;) If you don't like the mention of blood, do not read. **WARNING:** Mention of abuse, and there is abuse is in this chapter.  
Also, in my fanfic Dumbledore isn't dead, so for those who love Dumbledore, he is in this. :)

Missy

**Chapter 3: Progress**

Draco moaned. His vision was fuzzy. _Where am I? _He thought.  
He had been knocked out, probably hit on the back of the head with something.  
Draco scowled. He didn't like being out of it. His vision cleared and he saw Harry sprawled out on the floor, obviously unconscious. _Why is Potter on my living room floor?_ Draco thought.  
_Why are we in my old living room?! _Draco was fully conscious now. He shook Harry.  
"Wake _UP_ Potter!" He yelled, clearly frustrated.  
_What if he's dead? _Draco gasped at this unwelcome thought, and checked Harry's pulse.  
_He's alive. Okay, good. _He thought. He didn't know what he would've done if Potter was dead.  
He didn't want to think about it. Draco gazed over at Harry's face. One tear dripped down his face, adding to the innocent look that Harry had right now.  
"Don't cry, Harry, it's alright,"Draco said out loud. Harry groaned. "Mmm...Draco..." Harry sighed. Draco was pretty sure that Harry was not awake, because he never called Draco by his first name. Harry reached his hand over to Draco's hand and gave it a squeeze. Okay, now Draco knew he was definitely not awake. Draco's heart pounded, but shortly pulled his hand away from Harry's, he didn't want to trick himself into thinking Harry would _ever_ hold his hand.  
Draco's white undershirt was stained with blood, but Harry's was not, so Draco was not worried.

The door flew open, and none other than Lucius Malfoy strode in.  
Draco pulled out his wand, and so did Lucius. Draco had no idea where Lucius had gotten his wand, since he was supposed to be in Azkaban without a wand, and without a way to escape. However, that was not the case, and Draco was prepared to fight his own Father to keep Harry safe.

"Why are we here?!" Draco barked.  
"Calm down, Draconis." his father had an evil smile on his face.  
"Potter will wake up soon.," I'm not letting him go until you agree to help me with my plan.  
I know of your feelings for Potter, and as much as I hate you _and_ Potter, I can use your feelings to my advantage. Until you agree to give me what I want, you're going to have to watch your dear _Harry _under the effects of Crucio," Lucius explained, ending with mad laughter. Draco didn't know what to do. He had no intentions of helping his father, nor did he want Harry to suffer from Crucio.  
"Wha...What's going on? Where am I?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ah Harry, how nice of you to join us," Lucius cast Crucio on Harry, and laughed as Harry's confused faced turned into a face of agony. Harry's eyes grew as big as plates. Harry clutched at his heart, it felt like a hand with long nails were grabbing at his heart, trying to rip it out. "Drac..Draco help me!" he screamed. Now the feeling of hot, searing knives being pushed into his skull one by one overcame him. Harry screamed in pain. Harry collapsed to the floor and wept, grabbing at his heart, and thrashing as if it would help the pain go away.  
Draco's father grabbed Draco's arms and pinned them behind him, Forcing Draco to watch.

Hermione had a feeling of panic, she hadn't seen Harry since he and Ron went and talked. She took a deep breath when Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"What's wrong, love?" Ron asked.  
"It's Harry. I haven't seen him since yesterday, have you?" Hermione questioned.  
"No, I actually haven't. I wouldn't worry about him though, he told me was alright yesterday," Ron replied.  
"How do you know something's wrong with him?" Ron asked her.  
"Mother's instincts," Hermione replied, sporting a cheeky smile.  
Ron laughed and put his arms around his to-be wife.  
Neville shuffled into the room, clumsily tripping over a few first-years.  
"McGonagall wants to see us," he blurted out, a look of worry on his face.  
"I told you something was wrong," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

When Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, Blaise, and Pansy all piled into McGonagall's office, McGonagall began to speak.  
"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have gone missing, they are not anywhere on the grounds. If any of you know anything about this, please speak up," she explained.  
Hermione nudged Ron.  
Nobody spoke, so McGonagall excused them all.  
~~

Draco felt hot tears spilling down his face, Harry was coughing up blood now.  
"Lucius, stop the curse! You're taking it too far! Please, spare Harry and curse me instead!" Draco pleaded.  
"I'll take it as far as I need to. You don't even have the decency to call me 'father'. I will not spare you,"  
Lucius yelled. Harry's chin was covered with blood, he was lying on the floor, convulsing, and more blood was spilling out of him. Harry had never felt _so _much pain at once. Not even when he had died.

He heard Draco yell something that sounded like "Alright! I'll help you, just stop torturing Harry!" Suddenly the pain stopped, and Harry was left trembling on the floor. Harry passed out from the loss of blood. Draco rushed to Harry's side, checking his vitals. Draco was rather good at healing, he had even considered becoming a healer after he graduated Hogwarts.

"Look at you, rushing to the boy's side after he's been in pain. You're angry at me for putting him in pain, yet you'll beat Potter ruthlessly on your own for no reason. You're pathetic," Lucius taunted.

"You're right. I am pathetic,but at least I haven't fallen as low as you," Draco said to his father before grabbing Harry and jumping into the Floo, sprinkling floo powder and leaving before Lucius could stop them.

Draco sat panting on the carpet of the Slytherin common room. He gazed down at Harry's bloody face. He was unconscious now, and Draco knew he had to get him to Severus for a Blood-Replenishing potion. He didn't want to tell his Godfather about how his dad had tortured both him _and _Harry.  
He didn't know how Severus would react. He wouldn't display emotion, of course, but he might tell somebody about Lucius' acts. Draco picked up Harry, who was lighter than expected, and started stumbling towards the door.

~~  
Hermione turned the corner, frantically searching everywhere for a hint of blonde hair, green eyes, or any trace of Harry or Draco. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny, she desperately wanted to find her friend.  
"Mione', please don't get upset. He'll turn up, he always does," Ron comforted.  
"_Don't _get upset?! How dare you say that, Ronald! Our friend is depressed and he is nowhere to be found! He could have...," Hermione burst into tears before she finished.  
Ron sat her down on a nearby bench.  
"Mione' Shh...you're going to disturb the baby...or something," Ron tried to comfort her by brushing her tears away from her perfect porcelain face. He really didn't know what he was talking about when he said she would 'disturb' the baby, but he thought it sounded logical enough.

"Ron...I love you so much! I'm sorry...it's just...Harry...," she cried, throwing her arms around Ron's waist. Ron sighed. Hermione was never this emotional.  
"Come on then. Let's go find Harry," Ron suggested.

~~  
Draco layed Harry on the couch. He had seen Harry like this before, but somehow he felt like Harry's injuries were by his doing. _I could have stopped him sooner. I could have prevented this, it's my fault that 'The Golden Boy' was injured, _Draco thought. Harry stirred, and seconds later his deep emerald eyes flew open. "Potter?" Draco was eager to know the condition of the boy. Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
"What time is it?" Harry finally asked.  
"I'm not sure. I haven't gone out of this room since we've been back. Didn't want to leave you here," Draco simply stated. Harry groaned. His throat burned, and his heart felt tired. His head felt drained, and empty. "Well, are you going to help me up or just leave me lying here?" Harry asked dryly.  
"Which I would he fine with," Harry added. Draco sighed, and got up off of the couch.  
"Come on, Potter. I told you I'm not a heartless monster," Draco muttered as he pulled Harry off of the opposite couch.  
"I don't believe that's true, Malfoy," Harry spat. Harry tried to walk over to the door but he collapsed after his third step. Draco walked over to him and offered him a hand.  
"I don't need help, I'm _fine,_" Harry denied pridefully. Draco smirked as Harry tried to stand, but to no avail.  
"Seems to me like you might need my help. Sometimes it's okay to humble yourself," Draco told him, meaning every word. Harry cringed, "Oh yeah, you'd know," Harry sarcastically  
scoffed. Draco rolled his eyes. Picking up Harry and carefully placed him on the couch, Draco noticed that Harry was blushing ever so slightly, and Draco's heart flipped.  
"Umm...thanks," Harry said dryly. "Do you think you could get Dumbledore? He could probably levitate me to the infirmary," Harry asked.  
"I could just carry you. It would save time," Draco suggested.  
"That would be fine," Harry confirmed.  
Draco picked him up and carried him out the door, but was confused by Harry's surprised expression.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"Nothing," Harry lied.  
"It's got to be something. Why are you looking at me all surprised?" Draco prodded.  
"I'm just surprised that you didn't take advantage of me being...vulnerable. Why didn't you hit me? I thought you said you'd take every possible chance you could to beat me," Harry admitted.  
"Now is not the time to act childish," Draco responded in an emotionless tone.  
Their conversation ended when Hermione ran up to them, with Ron close by her side.  
"Harry! Harry, oh, I was so worried. Look at your face! What happened?" she squealed. Her eyes narrowed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARRY!" she yelled at Draco.

"I did nothing. I simply found him like this and I was just on my way to the infirmary to bring him there," Draco told the fuming girl.  
"It's true, Hermione," Harry confirmed.  
"Then what happened to you?" Hermione asked.  
Harry looked up at Draco. Draco shook his head, silently begging Harry not to tell about Lucius; escape from Azkaban.  
"I uh...I did it to myself," Harry lied. It was a poor choice of words.

"HARRY! Don't ever inflict harm on yourself again. Oh, Ron, I told you something had happened," Hermione wept into her fiance's arms.  
Ron motioned for Draco to proceed in taking Harry to the infirmary.

~~  
Harry was mostly healed from the effects of the hex, Madame Pomfrey was very good at what she did.  
His nerves were still a bit messed up, but other than that he was fine and he could walk again.  
Harry walked over to the window, observing that it was snowing.  
Harry liked the snow, but he hated the reminders it brought him. It reminded him that it was almost time for Christmas break, and that meant spending the month of December with the Dursleys.

The Dursleys hadn't grown any less abusive over the years, if anything, they had grown more abusive and hateful towards Harry. Even though Harry was eighteen years of age, he didn't think he could defend himself from his Uncle Vernon's abuse. Harry remembered being dragged over to the stove at five years old, and his Uncle putting his little hands and arms on the burners, laughing at Harry's screams. He remembered the putrid smell of burning flesh, and how he knew he deserved the punishment for being a freak. He remembered how Dudley would hold his head underwater until Harry passed out, and Dudley being praised by his Uncle Vernon. One time, Harry had stolen a biscuit from his Aunt Petunia's tea cabinet, and how Uncle Vernon has given Harry several lashings with his belt, and been forced to live in the 'box of shame' for two days (which was very embarrassing for a three year old.) When Harry was nine years old, he asked for one of Dudley's old toys. Dudley didn't like that so much, and he threw a tantrum. Now, Uncle Vernon didn't like _that_ so much, so he took Harry out to the shed and made Harry stand at the far wall and receive lashings from a whip that Vernon had fashioned out of one of his leather belts and a few nails.  
Harry shuddered at the remembrance of his childhood. He hated the Dursleys.

**A Week Later, Harry has just arrived at the Dursley's home.  
**  
Vernon entered Dudley's second room. He had assigned Harry to clean it about an hour ago, and was coming to check Harry's progress. They had put Harry back in the cupboard, where he belonged.  
Vernon scanned the room. "This is what you call _clean? Ha! _I've never seen a boy as lazy as you in my life!" Vernon exclaimed. "Dudley is lazier than I am," Harry protested.

Harry was rewarded with a kick to the shin, knocking him down.  
"How _dare _you call my boy lazy!" Vernon yelled, while grabbing a 'for show only' rifle from one of the shelves and bring it down on Harry's ribcage.  
"You're worthless. We don't want you. Your parents didn't want you. You're an _OUTCAST!_" Vernon screamed, hitting Harry on his face with the toy gun.  
Harry's eye was bleeding, and so was his nose.  
"Please," he begged. "Please stop!" Harry protested.  
"NO!" Vernon screamed, bringing the rifle down on Harry's ribcage once more, harder than he ever had. Harry gasped out in pain, and retreated to behind the bed. He held his heart, it felt as it it had exploded. _I deserve this. I am a freak. Nobody wants me._

So Harry crawled out from the bed, and curled into a ball on the floor, awaiting more blows.

~~  
Draco looked out the window of his suite. It was a lovely morning, oh how he wished he could share it with Harry. _No...thoughts like this shouldn't come to me. Harry will never love me._ _Not after the way I've treated him_. He wondered if Harry was having a good Christmas, and guessed that he was. It was rumored that Harry was pampered and praised like a God at the Dursely's home.

~~  
Hermione was seated at the table of her soon to be step-parents table. She always loved Christmas at the Weaseley's home, but she felt nervous this time because she and Ron had yet to reveal their secret.  
Ron clinked his glass with a spoon, soon enough everyone settled down and turned their attention toward him. "Hermione and I have news, everyone. Listen up," Ron swallowed and closed his eyes for a second. "Hermione and I are expecting a baby in seven months," Ron finished with a large smile.  
"Oh! How lovely! More grandchildren! Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. They room filled with laughter and love once more. "It's twins," Hermione whispered to Molly Weasley. "Shh, don't tell Ronald yet," Hermione giggled. Mrs. Weasley laughed and promised that she wouldn't.

Everyone but Harry was having a grand time. Harry was sure that Ron and Hermione were at the Weasley home, and that Draco was being doted upon by his mother. He was convinced that even Snape was having a better holiday than he was. Harry was chained to the wall of the shed, like a dog. Cold, and forgotten. He had a worn blanket, and a dirty pillow from his room. He could see Dudley stuffing his face with sweets as his Aunt Petunia pet his hair. He had watched Dudley count his presents, and wail when he discovered that he had seven less presents this year than he had had last year. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He wondered what it would be like if his parents were still alive, and Dudley's parents were dead. It surely would still be like this. Maybe his parents would've decided to keep Dudley instead of him, and chain him to the shed like he was now. He put his forehead on the cold concrete floor in an attempt to numb and shrink the lump on his forehead. _Yes. That's was would have happened. I deserve this. I don't deserve to be The Boy Who Lived. I should be the Boy Who Died Because He Was a Freak and a Disappointment _Harry thought. Yes. That was fitting. Harry's stomach growled from the lack of food, he grabbed his stomach, feeling weak. Suddenly the door flew open, and Dudley walked in with a glass of water. Harry looked up. "Mum said I had to give you this," he sneered, and pushed the glass over to Harry, as if Harry were an animal with rabies.  
"But I'm hungry," Harry complained.  
"HA. I think that you're a spoiled prat. Wouldn't want you to get fat now would we," Dudley mocked.  
Harry looked at his reflection in a shovel. He wouldn't call himself _fat_. He took a gulp of water, but spit it out immediately. Dudley had salted his water. He groaned, but didn't say anything. Because he believed that he deserved it.

~~  
Dumbledore felt something was wrong. Something was wrong with Harry, and he needed to know what it was. The boy was being pampered though, wasn't he? Dumbledore decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to pay him a visit.  
Dumbledore was preparing to leave, when he heard the door to his office shut.  
He was surprised to see Draco Malfoy walk into the light, Draco never came to his office unless he really needed something.

"Professor. I heard you were going to see Harry, I was wondering if I could come with you. I need to speak with him," Draco explained coldly, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Draco, why are you at Hogwarts? I thought you were home with Narcissa," Dumbledore asked.  
"I came here to ask if I could come with," Draco explained with an aristocratic wave of his hand.  
"Very well, let's get going," Dumbledore resided.

Dumbledore walked up to the Dursley's door.  
"I can feel pain," Draco said calmly.  
"I can, as well. I hope nothing has happened," Dumbledore muttered as he knocked.  
A man with black, beady eyes answered the door.  
"What do _you _want," he sneered at the older wizard.  
Draco stepped forward and spoke "Where is Harry,"  
"None of your business. Ha! Who are you folks anyway," Vernon snorted.  
"I am Albus Dumbledore, Harry's headmaster. I demand to know where he is, or I think you'll regret it," Draco was surprised, he never thought that he would hear Albus say anything threatening.  
"He's out in the shed," Vernon sneered and slammed the door in their faces.

~~  
Ron laid in bed next to his sleeping fiance running his fingers through her soft hair.  
His love deepened for Hermione everyday, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.  
_I wonder how Harry does it. Not having a lover and all, it must be hard on him. _Ron thought.  
"Mmm...Ron?" Hermione stirred. Ron was surprised, he didn't think she'd been awake.  
"Yes love?" Ron replied sweetly.  
"I have to tell you something," Hermione murmured.  
"We're having twins, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I just wasn't sure how you would react...I was scared..." Hermione trailed off. Ron's face turned green.  
"Y-you were scared that I would leave you? Because you're having twins? Hermione, love, nothing could ever make me leave you. I suspected that you could have twins, it runs in the family," Ron reassured her, ending with a wink.  
"I love you, Ron" Hermione sighed. She wrapped her arms around Ron's buff midriff, and fell asleep.  
~~

Draco marched through the snow and found the shed. It was padlocked, but Draco broke the lock with his fist. He didn't know why he was so _angry. _He opened the heavy door and gasped at what he saw.  
Harry was slumped against the far wall, his skeletal figure looked like it had suffered many beatings.(probably at the hands of the evil pig who had told them where Harry was)

Draco heard Dumbledore gasp behind him, but Draco didn't pay much mind to him.  
Harry's eyes flew open, and he looked terrified.

"Harry. Harry can you see me?" Draco asked. Harry didn't reply.  
Harry's once beautiful, and alive eyes looked beaten-down and dilated.  
Dumbledore was trying to shake Harry, to get him to respond, and Draco was trying to unfasten the chain from Harry's ripped ankle.  
"Stop." Harry said.  
"What?" Draco and Dumbledore said in unison.  
"I said...stop," Harry gasped as Draco pulled the chain from his ankle.  
Harry collapsed onto the frozen floor.  
Draco shed his jacket and tied it around Harry, who was now unconscious.  
Dumbledore just stood there, too shocked to act.  
"Harry...Harry, please don't die. Not right here. Come on Harry. Wake up!" Draco pleaded.  
Harry stirred, and Draco stopped breathing for a second. Harry fluttered his eyes open.  
"What." He asked firmly, staring into Draco's dark grey eyes.  
"Stay with us Harry," Draco begged.  
"Why."  
Draco didn't answer.  
"Thats what I thought," Harry said before closing his eyes once more.  
"Get him to the infirmary!" Dumbledore ordered.  
~~

Draco gazed upon Harry, he wanted to hex the git for not telling anybody about the Dursley's abuse, and he wanted to pick him up and rock him in his arms. He could do neither, because he loved the raven-haired git too much to hex him. But Harry didn't love him back, and he _never _would. Harry wasn't gay, and would be mortified if he ever knew Draco's true feelings for him. Draco wiped his face with his robe, he hadn't even noticed he had been crying. Draco rolled his eyes, he was acting like a depressed hufflepuff. His father would have slapped him. No. His father was no longer a role model in Draco's life, he's an evil death eater who tortured Harry. Draco was no longer his son. Draco looked around the infirmary to see if anybody was watching, and saw that nobody was.  
He bent down and kissed Harry's forehead.  
"Life is beautiful, Harry. _You_ are beautiful," Draco told Harry, lacking the courage to tell Harry when he was conscious.  
Harry's eyes shot open, tears welling in his eyes.  
"What did you say to me?" Harry said flatly.

A/N:

Hey guys, sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but I have to have a way to keep y'all reading'.  
* grins * Do you guys like where the story is headed? I know, I know, Dumbledore is supposed to be dead. Don't get your knickers in knots, it's just a plot twist. I decided I'll post the next chapter when I get at least one review. Just one! I'm dying to know what people are thinking of my story.

– Missy


	4. Chapter 4: The Fine Line

**A/N: **Hello lovelies! Who's ready for another chapter? *grins*

If you're reading this, I love you!  
Thank you so much for taking your time to read my fan fiction.  
I hope you love it, and I hope it makes you fall more in love with "Drarry".

For those of you who wanted a little more fluff between Draco and Harry, I think you'll be very satisfied with this chapter.  
***If anybody is interested in being a beta for this fan fic, please PM me!***  
(Also, I'm using some song lyrics in this chapter. One of the songs is "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Yes – Owl City. No copyright infringement intended. All rights go to Adam Young of Owl City.)  
Please review!  
-Missy  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling. I'm not profiting or being paid to write this. No copyright infringement intended.  
All characters are of age.

**Chapter 4: The Fine Line (****_Between Love and Hate)_**

Draco sat back down on the chair. He rested his head in his hands, but gained the courage to look Potter in the face.  
"Malfoy. What. Did. You. Say," Harry demanded, sitting up in his bed.  
_Since when did he get better. _Draco sneered, mentally.  
"Being delusional again, Potter?" Draco spat.  
"I don't think so," Harry replied with a suspicious look. Draco sighed, there was no winning this battle. He couldn't believe he was about to come out, and of all people, to _Potter._  
"Harry...I said you're beautiful," Draco admitted. Harry laughed, not harshly, but he laughed.  
Draco got up from his chair, fists clenched. He turned to leave, but Harry's now seemingly iron grip grabbed his shoulder.  
"Stay," Harry demanded.  
Draco avoided making eye contact with Harry, he felt like Harry could peer into his soul.  
Harry's emerald eyes pierced him, they haunted Draco's mind. Draco sat back down, and Harry climbed back onto his cot.  
"So. The great _Draco Malfoy_ is _gay,_" Harry stated bluntly.  
"If you're going to make fun, I'm going to leave," Draco said through clenched teeth.  
Draco regretted saying that, because he and his gang had tortured Harry for _years. _Calling him 'faggot' and the like.  
"You can't tell anybody. My mother would...I don't even know what she would do. I can't have anybody find out, Harry, please," Draco begged. Harry smirked. He had the chance to ruin Malfoy's life, just as Malfoy had wrecked various parts of his life.  
"On one condition," Harry started

"Whats that?" Draco asked.  
"You have to help me with my potions homework. Every night. It'd be nice not to fail on my last year," Harry finished. Draco felt a smile creep across his face. _Spend every night with Potter? Sounds good to me!_ He thought.  
"All right. It's a deal," Draco confirmed. Draco turned to leave, his smile on his face would've showed Harry that he was actually happy about his end of the deal.

After Harry watch Draco exit the infirmary, he slumped down into his bed.  
Talking to Draco and sitting up had taken all of his energy, but he didn't want Draco to see how weak he really was.  
_Why did they take me from the Dursley's? I deserve to be left there, to be forgotten.  
I've given the people what they need, I've slain Voldemort. I'm of no use anymore. _

And then Harry decided to die.

~~  
Lucius Malfoy paced his old bedroom, his ex-wife Narcissa was gone on a business trip, unaware that he was there. He needed Draco's help to avenge the Dark Lord, he needed revenge. He needed to kill Harry Potter. The blasted boy had ruined his family, and his chances of being the Dark Lord's right-hand man. Lucius had always hated the boy, and his parents. The remaining Death Eaters in Azkaban agreed, Potter needed to die. However, Draco didn't hate Potter anymore.  
Lucius snarled, his only son was gay, and he would never produce a Malfoy heir.

That's why he needed to kill Potter. Revenge. He needed to set his son straight, literally.  
Lucius laughed at his own joke, and sat down to plot how to kill Potter.

Draco walked into the infirmary, with his potions tucked under his arm.  
"Good evening, Potter," Draco greeted.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged him.  
"Are you well enough to leave your bed? I'd like to study somewhere else," Draco asked.  
"Um. Sort of. Depends, where do you want to study?" Harry answered. Harry could almost taste the awkward tension hanging in the air, he couldn't recall a conversation he'd had with Malfoy that didn't involve hexing, cursing, or insults.  
"Actually, never mind Potter. Let's just do the work here," Draco decided, after seeing the strained expression on Harry's face. Draco laid the books and parchment out on Harry's cot, and began explaining the things Harry had missed in class. Draco glanced up at Harry to see if he was listening, and was not surprised to see the brunette's unfocused eyes staring past him.  
"Potter. Am I wasting my time?" Draco chastised. Harry focused his eyes on Draco, making Draco feel very uncomfortable. Harry removed his glasses and cleaned them off with his shirt, and then set them on the table.  
"You don't really fancy me. You just said that I was beautiful last night because you felt sorry for me,"

Harry whispered.  
"I thought we weren't going to talk about last night anymore," Draco protested.  
"I never agreed to that," Harry replied. Draco bit his lip and looked down at the drab infirmary floor.  
Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" he prodded.  
Draco stayed silent.  
"Fine. Don't tell me why you've beat me for years, called me insults, and led me to believe that you _hated _me," Harry sighed, looking like he was about to cry any second.  
Draco leaned closer to Harry.  
"There's a fine line between love and _hate_," Draco whispered before kissing Harry.  
Harry's eyes grew larger. At first, Harry was surprised, but then he kissed Draco back.  
"That was _wrong," _Harry snapped after the kiss ended.  
"Then why does it feel so right," Draco stated, before leaning in for another kiss.  
Harry turned his head, refusing Draco's kiss.  
"Draco...," Harry started.  
"Harry...ever since I can remember, everyone told me that marriage and love is only arranged. They told me that love was blind, and it didn't exist.

When you walked into the robe shop, before first year began, and I saw your face...you blew my mind, Harry. When you chose Ron and Hermione over me, it stung. I wanted to be your friend badly. I ruined any chances of that though, and I hurt you. I wanted you, but I couldn't have you. Harry, please forgive me," Draco finished.

"I must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. Dreaming. Silly. I hate dreams," Harry stated.

"Harry! This is not a dream. This is real," Draco told Harry. Harry blinked his eyes rapidly. He touched his own chapped lips. _I've never been kissed before. (except for that one time when Theo Nott had kissed him, but that didn't count because he hadn't meant it.) _Harry thought. He had never thought it was necessary, a waste of time. It was like nothing he had experienced, and nothing like he thought it would be. It was physical, almost spiritual – and it meant something.  
"Harry, when I found you in that wretched shed in the Dursley's backyard, frozen, beaten, and hungry, it made me realize something. We're grown up now, we're no longer innocent children. It filled me with rage thinking of anybody abusing you, making you scream for them to stop, it makes my blood boil," Draco admitted.  
"I didn't tell them to stop, Draco. I deserved it," Harry said in a low whisper.  
"Merlin, Harry! What could you possibly had done to deserve that. Not even a _dog _deserves that treatment. Harry, why do you have no confidence? You're the most wonderful person I've met. I just – oh, Harry. I promise you'll never go back there again. You'll never have to see those awful muggles ever again," Draco promised, pulling Harry into his arms.  
Harry didn't reply, he put his head in his hands, and cried silently cried, allowing Draco to hold him and comfort him.  
For the first time in years, Harry let somebody in. He let down his walls, and all his barriers, and let Draco see him cry.

Draco had fallen asleep with Harry in his arms, and when he awoke, Harry was still sleeping soundly. Draco had sung him to sleep, it seemed to have a magical effect on the tired boy.

Draco was the happiest he had been in far too long. He wondered how Harry would react to Draco sitting in the same bed as him, and how he would react to last night. _Please don't let it be awkward, Merlin, that would be awful. _Draco thought. It very well could be awkward. Draco hoped that Harry had not just let him in because he was tired and emotional. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's long, black hair. Harry wasn't one for grooming, and his hair was getting quite long. It was an inch from chin length, and it fell around his face perfectly, contrasting his handsome emerald eyes.

An hour later, Harry stirred. He gripped the edge of Draco's white shirt, which was now stained with Harry's tears.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry mumbled. _So we're using first names, that's a good sign. _Draco observed.  
"Good morning, love," Draco replied, laying his head next to Harry's and intertwining his finger's with Harry's.

"The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly," Draco stated.  
Harry grinned.  
"Indeed. When did you become so poetic, Dray?" Harry laughed.  
"When did you start using that nickname," Draco smiled.  
"I never knew you were so...nice? I feel like that isn't the right word but you get my drift" Harry said.  
Harry was rewarded with a hearty laugh from Draco, he never realized how much he loved his laugh.  
"Yes Harry, I get your drift. I told you, I always felt this way about you," Draco explained while twisting Harry's raven–colored locks in his fingers.  
"You have an illegal amount of split ends, Harry," Draco teased.  
"Git," Harry teased back. Harry's mood sobered though, as he remembered what he had decided before Draco had turned his life upside-down.  
"Draco do you know what I had decided before you came?" Harry asked.

"No, but you could tell me," Draco prodded.  
"I decided to die. I had lost the will to...well, live," Harry explained.  
Draco gasped.  
"Why, love? Why," Draco asked.

"I can't even explain it. I could show you though. If you don't tell _anyone,_" Harry offered. Draco smirked.  
"You really trust me that much?" He ruffled Harry's hair.  
"Yeah. I do. I thi-" Harry was cut off by Remus entering the infirmary. Remus blinked a few times.  
He looked confused.  
"Is this a bad time?" Remus asked.  
"Uhh...no," Harry lied, shifting away from Draco awkwardly.  
"Not to pry or anything, but why are you in bed with Draco Malfoy?" Remus pried.  
Draco and Harry shared a look of panic, unsure what to say.  
"We've...erm, put aside our differences," Draco tried to explain.  
Remus raised an eyebrow. "I see."  
"I brought you some chocolate Harry. To make you feel better. Dumbledore told me of the conditions you were in at the Dursely's home. I'm sorry, I hope you're recovering just fine," Remus finished.  
"I'm doing okay, Remus. Thank you for the chocolate," Harry told him.  
"Alright, take care Harry. Bye Draco," Remus said before turning to leave.

When he left, Draco spoke.  
"Okay...that was awkward, but at least you got chocolate out of it," Draco smirked at Harry, who was now stuffing his face with chocolate. Draco couldn't resist all the adorableness, so he kissed Harry's messy face.  
"You really do have atrocious manners," Draco rebuked him, lovingly. Harry shrugged.  
"Hey, I grew up without a mother. I have an excuse," Harry joked as he wiped his face with his sleeve.  
"Weren't you going to show me your memories?" Draco asked, changing the subject.  
"How is that even possible, Harry?" Draco questioned.

"Well...I'm not supposed to show you. But as long as you don't tell anyone about it, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's this thing that Dumbledore has in his office, it's called a pensieve. It lets me pull memories from my mind and put them into vials. Whenever somebody wishes to view my memory, they pour it from the vial into the pensieve. Then you put your face into the pensieve and it feels like you're there when the memory occurred," Harry explained.  
"Fascinating...should we give it a go?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, but you can't tell anyone," Harry replied.  
"I won't I promise," Draco confirmed.  
"Will you help me up from the bed?" Harry pleaded.  
"Of course," Draco said. Draco grabbed Harry's diminutive waist with both of his hands and Harry wrapped his arm's around Draco's neck.  
"Harry you're so light, eat some more, will you," Draco complained.  
"I'm not _that _light. Dudley said I'm growing _fat. _I don't want to get fat Draco," Harry told him.  
"I'm guessing you weigh ninety to a hundred pounds tops. Durdley or whatever his name is can shut his mouth. He's just jealous of you, Harry! He sees how beautiful and slim you are, and sees how fat and horrid looking he is. Don't take what he says seriously. Not that you'll ever be seeing him again, of course," Draco snarled.  
"Oh, okay," Harry replied. Taking Draco's hand in his and leading him to Dumbledore's office.  
_This is weird...48 hours ago I was locked away in a cold shed, hungry, lonely, and half dead.  
Now I think I'm in love with Draco _Malfoy, _and I'm about to show him my horrifying memories, the memories that had ceased my will to live. Why am I holding hands with Malfoy? I bet this a big joke. I bet he's going to laugh in my face and call me gay, he'll tell all of his friends that I kissed him. He'll rub everything in my face. He's Malfoy, that's what he does. _  
"What are we doing," Harry pulled away from Draco's hand.  
"Umm, we're going to sneak into Dumbledore's office," Draco reminded him.  
"No, I mean, is this a trick? Are you mocking me? You don't really have feelings for me. Just punch me, get it over with. Please, go, humiliate me. I don't want to be mocked. I only want pure love, I don't want to be kissed by you and later told that it was all a huge yank to humiliate me, no, not again. I won't let it happen," Harry was almost speaking to himself. Harry rested his hand on the wall, and shrank to the floor.  
"I don't want any of your stupid jokes," Harry clarified.  
"Harry, we've been over this. I'm not lying to you, nor am I joking. I love _you, _Harry. I won't even tell my friends if you don't want me to," Draco reassured him. Harry looked up at him with disbelief.  
"You'd do that for me?" He asked.  
"Anything for you, Harry," Draco said with a loving smile. Harry rose to his feet.  
"This is strange, but I-I guess I trust you," Harry stammered.  
"Good, please don't ever question my love for you again, Harry," Draco drawled, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along.  
"Here we are," Harry announced when they got to Dumbledore's office.  
"_Lemon drops" _Harry whispered, glancing over to Draco. "Don't tell anybody the password," Harry commanded. The door slid open, revealing a dimly lit room. Books lined the walls, and there was a strange basin with runes carved into it in the middle of the room.  
"Is that the...?" Draco trailed off, forgetting what the memory device's name was.  
"Pensieve," Harry reminded him.  
"Go ahead. My memories are already in there...I've just never told Dumbledore that. I didn't want him looking through them," Harry explained.  
"Go on," Harry prodded.  
Draco bent down over the Pensieve.  
"So I just...put my face in?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
Draco put his face into the swirling silver liquid. The liquid dripped into an image, it got clearer every moment. The image settled into a Hogwarts hallway, not one that Draco particularly remembered, but it was vaguely familiar. He heard his own voice, along with Crabbe and Goyle's voices.  
The voices drew nearer. Draco looked to his left, he saw the illusion-version of Harry next to him. He looked just like he had last year, so he assumed it was in Harry's seventh year.  
"Pretty hair, Potter," he heard his own voice say.  
He looked over at Harry, who was staring at the ground. It looked as if Harry had actually put effort into his hair that day.  
"Look guys, Potter's got himself a note!"He heard his own voice say again.  
The illusion-Draco snatched it from illusion-Harry.  
The note read "Sorry. Can't go to Hogsmeade with you, somebody else asked me,"  
"Aww. Potter's been rejected. That's alright, there are plenty of other guys to ask," His own voice mocked. Draco clasped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't really said that, had he?  
"Did you ask Snape to go with you? Or your cousin this time?" Harry spat.  
Draco grabbed Harry's throat.  
"I'll choke you to the point of passing out, fag," Draco threatened.  
Draco shoved Harry against the wall before leaving him.

Harry took out his blood-quill. He had taken it from Dolores Umbridge's office before her things were packed up and flown back to her. He pulled up his sleeve, and next to all the other scars he had, Draco watched illusion-Harry write 'fag' on his arm with the blood quill. 'Fag' appeared in Harry's arm, and blood oozed from the wound. Harry rested his head on the wall, crying silently, not wanting anyone to find him, he put his invisibility cloak over him. The image vanished and Draco was returned to present time. He blinked, tears falling from his grey eyes.  
"Harry, Harry I'm so sorry," Draco whispered, throwing his arms around Harry.  
"I didn't want to see that memory," he wept. "I-I was the reason you lost the will to live?" Draco asked.  
"What are you talking about? What memory did you see?" Harry asked. He pulled Draco off of him, holding him steady and looking Draco in his eyes.  
"I must admit...you were part of it. Mostly was my family. I hate them, Draco. I deserved what they did to me, for being a burden on their lives. They should have turned me over to foster care. I'm a freak, in their eyes. In many people's eyes, I'm sure. If you don't want to see anymore memories, you don't have to," Harry finished.  
"Harry, you don't even know how precious you are. You have such a big heart for others, such confidence that everyone else can accomplish their dreams. You leave none of that confidence for yourself. I'm a terrible person, I bullied you ruthlessly. I don't know how I can expect you to...love me," Draco put his head in his hands. Harry placed a hand on his back.  
"I've fucked up my life, Harry. I don't expect you to say anything. You shouldn't talk to me. I had no idea how much pain I was causing you. I just wanted you to think I had some sort of power, I just wanted to _impress _you. I was too prideful. Forgive me, Harry," Draco pleaded.  
"Draco, I've already forgiven you. You've changed my life for the better. I need you," Harry told him.  
Draco rose to kiss Harry. His lips met Harry's, and Draco got the same feeling that he had gotten when he had kissed Harry for the first time. He felt wanted, he felt needed, he felt _special._ Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, and brought his hand to the back of Harry's head. He gripped those gorgeous black locks. Draco never wanted this moment to end. Nonetheless, Harry pulled away a few seconds later.  
"Let's go to breakfast," Harry suggested. "Together," he finished. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, and they walked to the Great Hall, pausing in front of the large doors.  
"Ready?" Harry asked, gripping Draco's hand tightly.  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Draco replied.  
And the new couple entered the Great Hall, hand in hand.  
Every head turned, and gasps arose from the crowd of students.

Draco kissed Harry's cheek, and the whole school began to gossip and whisper about the two boys.

**Chapter end.**

A/N: I know, I know, I always end at the good parts. * grins *

PLEASE Review! I spent a total of ten hours on this chapter.  
It's 2:44am right now, and I'm very tired.  
Please, please, please leave me a bunch of reviews for me to wake up to!

Once again, I love you all.  
Until next time. :)

– Missy


	5. Chapter 5: New Year, New Beginnings

A/N:  
Hey guys! Who's ready for Chapter 5?  
I'm thrilled to see how many views this fan fiction is getting, it's got roughly 550 views!  
There might have been some confusion when Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall together last chapter. It was the first morning the students had gotten back from Christmas break, so Harry and Draco's friends are very eager to see them.  
Also, I'm working on my formatting so it's easier to read when you read it on your phone. (Which can be difficult, I've been there.) Anyway, I've stayed home from a party to write this for you guys, so _please _review. I'm putting a lot of effort into this! :-)

Also, Snape is indeed still alive, I'm sorry for changing characters so much but I just love his character, and Snape plays a good part in my fan fiction.

**Thank you to my beta, Bleeding Destruction. :-)**

– Missy

Chapter 5: New Year, New Beginnings, New Battles

Pansy glared at Draco. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! Are you drunk, Draco? Did Potter drug you?!" She yelled. Draco rolled his eyes, he was used to being chastised by Pansy.

"I'm not drunk, nor did _Harry _drug me. I'm doing what I should have done years ago." Draco informed her, turning his attention to his breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to faint. Blaise was snickering.

"_D-d-draco's gay?" _Crabbe stuttered. Draco slammed his fist on the table, startling the first years.  
"Damn right I am," Draco raised his voice, the Great Hall fell silent, eagerly awaiting what Draco was about to say next.

"If _anyone _has a problem with me being gay, I suggest you stay out of my way!" Draco yelled before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the Great Hall. Snape choked on his food, obviously surprised and displeased with his godson's display of anger and UN-Malfoy like choices.

~~~~~ Harry's POV.  
Ron and Hermione just sat there with open mouths. Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped when Harry got closer. Harry sat down and stared at his gaping best friends.

"What?" Harry asked, pretending not to know why they were staring at him.  
"You're so _skinny_." Hermione gasped again.  
"Never mind **that**, what were you doing holding hands with Draco sodding _Malfoy_! What happened to you?!" Ron demanded to know. "You're not even gay," Ron mumbled.

"Actually..." Harry said under his breath. Ron dropped his fork.  
"You can't be serious mate." Ron uttered. Harry shrugged.  
"Harry. I'm just so-" Hermione was cut off. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw Draco rise to say something.  
"If _anyone_ has a problem with me being gay, I suggest you stay out of my way!" Harry heard Draco yell.  
"I better follow him." Harry told his friends, rising from his seat and trotting after Draco.  
"We're going to talk later, Harry." Ron said, shaking his head, but Harry didn't hear him.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.  
"That was about my friends not accepting me." Draco explained calmly, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Harry hugged him.

"Ron and Hermione were too shocked to say much." Harry remarked.

"Your friends think I'm trash." Harry muttered, looking very beside himself.  
Draco pulled Harry into a close embrace.

"You know what the muggles say, another man's trash is another man's treasure." Draco said.  
Their foreheads were touching, and they were both smiling at each other.

"You're my treasure, Harry." Draco laughed, kissing Harry with all the passion he had in him.  
Harry was still awed by Draco's kissing skills.

"Let's go swimming." Harry suggested.

"In the lake?" Draco asked, eyes wide with confusion.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Um, Harry, in case you haven't noticed, it's the dead of winter." Draco reminded him.

"I know. We can cast warming charms. Come on, Draco, don't be a baby." Harry coaxed.

"I still don't think it's a good idea...oh fuck it, let's just go." Draco decided. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and they snuck out the door. Draco started shivering as soon as they got outside.

"Here, take it." Harry offered his jacket.

"Harry if I take your jacket you're going to freeze." Draco told him.

"I'm better at casting warming charms than you are. Just take it in the meantime, damn it Draco." Harry insisted. Draco hastily took Harry's jacket. Harry muttered something and waved his wand. Blue flames erupted from the ground in a path that led all the way down to the lake, and the snow melted away from the ground. Draco raised an eyebrow, but followed Harry down the path of blue.

"When did you decide that you liked me, Dray?" Harry wondered out loud.

"The first time I laid eyes on you. It was striking, nobody could deny the tension between us." Draco explained. Harry grinned.

"Never would have guessed it." Harry uttered. They had reached the dock and Harry began taking off all of his clothes. Draco just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"C'mon Draco, don't be shy, it's not like I've never seen you naked before." Harry laughed before diving into the water. Draco shook his head and smirked, removing all of his clothes as well.

Once Draco was in the water, he swam over to his lover.

"What do you mean you've seen me naked before." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Twice, actually. The first time, I had snuck into the Slytherin boy's bathroom, I was trying to prank you. I had my invisibility cloak on, but I hid out of instinct when I heard someone coming. I hid in one of the showers, and you came in, didn't see me, and began to shower. And the second time...well...that was for pleasure, I admit it." Harry admitted, sinking lower underwater to hide his blushing.

"Aha...so you _were _attracted to me!" Draco grinned.

"Maybe a little." Harry replied, moving closer to Draco. Draco pulled Harry closer to him, so Draco's chest was against Harry's back. Harry laid his head back on Draco's shoulder. Draco kissed Harry's forehead, just like he had when Harry was sick in the infirmary. Harry ran his finger along Draco's jaw, he admired Draco's porcelain skin. The beads of water dripped down Draco's neck, and onto his perfectly formed chest, glittering in the sunlight. Draco traced Harry's stomach.

"Merlin Harry, you're gorgeous." Draco gasped. Harry looked Draco in the eye.

"Nobody's ever called me that before." Harry said.

"I can't see why that would be. You're flawless, Harry." Draco flushed.

"I'm...I'm not flawless." Harry looked down.

"You are in my eyes." Draco whispered, taking an eyeful of his lover. Harry leaned in to kiss Draco, and Draco willingly kissed him back.

"I don't know what Harry's thinking! Kissing Malfoy? Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.  
Hermione pursed her lips.  
"We've got to...talk to him. Did you notice how skinny he was, Ronald? He must have skipped a hundred meals! And just over Christmas break too!" Ron stepped closer to his fiance.

"Do you think we could talk some sense into him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, shaking her head. She was three months along now, and she hardly had time to worry about Harry snogging _their_ blood enemy.

"Well we can't just leave it be. Malfoy _hates _Harry, and he hates us." Ron stated, folding his arms across his chest. Hermione looked up to her fiance's face, which was red with frustration and confusion.

"We can try talking to Harry about it, but we have to be careful not to make him angry with us."

"Of course. I'm fine with Harry deciding that he likes blokes and all, but of all people. Why _Malfoy?_" Ron fumed. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm.

"It'll be okay, Ron. Right now, let's focus on planning our wedding. We also need to start looking at houses, we need a place to live other than your parents' house."

"I know, Mione'. Let's just forget about it until we can talk to Harry ourselves." Ron decided.

"Sounds good to me, love." Hermione agreed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Draco strode into his suite, he was humming his favorite love song. He was undoubtedly in love with Harry Potter.  
"Good evening, Draco." A familiar voice drawled. Draco almost dropped the towel around his waist.

"Agh! Severus, what are you doing here?!" Draco yelled in surprise, gripping the towel around his waist and pushing his dripping hair out of his face.

"Draco. You've messed up your life, and I came to clean it up." Snape replied cooly.

"I haven't messed up. I wouldn't change a thing about my life!" Draco snapped.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

"What, _Harry?_" Draco replied, pulling a shirt over his head. "Don't think that I don't know anything about you and Remus Lupin." Draco sneered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Snape's dark eyes narrowed. "I'm sure your mother would be _thrilled _to hear about your little fling with Potter." Snape threatened. Draco threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

"You wouldn't." Draco uttered.

"Only if I thought it was necessary." Snape said, pacing the circular room.

"You don't understand! You know nothing about love, Severus, give me chance to prove my love to Harry!" Draco yelled.

Snape cocked an eyebrow in doubt. "Listen to yourself. Your father has destroyed your family name enough already, surely you aren't going to let your reputation crumble simply because Potter has given you Amortenia...or perhaps another strong love potion." Snape chided. Draco wanted to hex Snape badly, but he knew that Snape would know exactly what he was about to do, since Snape had practically taught him all of the magic he knew.

"Severus, please believe me when I say that I love Harry. Please!" Draco begged. _"Malfoys do not beg." _Draco heard his father's condescending voice echo in his mind. Draco straightened his figure.

"Do as you please, Severus. I'm not going to beg you to keep quiet about my love. Harry didn't give me any potions to make me love him, and I'll have to tell Narcissa eventually. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed." Draco replied cooly, and then he turned and walked into his closet.

"I'm not finished speaking with you Draco. Get dressed and come out and talk to me." Snape snapped.

Draco (who was now fully clothed) walked out of his closet with his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"What." Draco demanded.

"I understand you're going through things, your father is in Azkaban, you're an ex-death eater, and you have to take up your family name as Lord Malfoy after you graduate from Hogwarts." Snape replied in as soft of a tone he could muster.

"Don't remind me." Draco stared at the ceiling. It was a rather nice ceiling, he noted.

"I'm not finished, Draco. Be careful not to act rashly in desperate need for attention. Love is _blind_." Snape put extra emphasis on the last word, he truly did not believe in love. Draco rushed forward and hugged his godfather, trying not to burst into tears. Snape stiffened and patted Draco's shoulder awkwardly. He hated hugs.

"You really do suck at giving hugs." Draco laughed, but sobered quickly seeing that his godfather was not amused.

"Yes, I've been told that a good number of times." Snape replied, pursing his lips. "Remember my words, Draco. Dwell on them." Snape reminded him before leaving the room in a graceful swish of heavy black robes.

Harry let himself drop from the tree branch, it wasn't too high up. He had been exercising for half the day. He wanted to get in shape for Draco, and have perfectly shaped muscles, just like Draco's.

He wiped the perspiration from his forehead, even though it was the middle of winter he was still sweating like a pig. _Ugh, I'm definitely going to have to shower before seeing Draco again, _he thought. He hadn't seen Draco for six hours and he already missed him. Apparently - Draco missed him too, because when Harry turned around his lover was trotting towards him, wind in his hair, and his Slytherin robes blowing to his right side. Harry hid behind the tree, trying to adjust his clothing and fix his hair. Harry felt hands on his shoulders, spinning him around, and before he knew it, Draco was kissing his chapped lips.  
"Mmm.." Draco let out a sound of satisfaction.

"And what was that for?" Harry grinned, running a finger over his now bleeding lip.

"Because I can. Let me fix it for you." Draco said, pulling out his wand.

"Eh...don't look at me, I'm a mess." Harry protested, attempting to fix his hair again.

"Since when have you cared about how you look around me?" Draco smirked. Harry sighed, and grasped Draco's hand, giving up on his own appearance and focusing on Draco's.

"You look gorgeous, but you have something on your shirt." Harry told him.

Draco looked down to examine his shirt, but Harry flicked Draco's chin when he did.  
"Only kidding." Harry smiled.

"Git." Draco said, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him close.

"I know it's cold out, but I wanted to ask you something." Draco started.

"Oh, all right, go ahead." Harry said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be...well you know, my boyfriend. Officially." Draco finished, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks.

"O' course, but what will your mom have to say about it?" Harry replied, looking up at Draco who was almost half a foot taller than him.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell her, I know she would react badly." Draco replied.  
Harry nodded

"I understand...if my parents were still here I'd be afraid to tell them too. I wonder that they think of it, surely they know." Harry said. He really did understand Draco.

Draco sat against the trunk of the tree, and for some reason he had deja vu. His mind snapped back to his dream about a month ago, this moment felt strangely familiar. Then he remembered the ending of his dream, and he stiffened.

"Dray, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. This tree is giving me the creeps...or something. Come on, let's just go back to the castle. I'm cold." Draco replied, looking around nervously for any signs of his father.

"Draco I think more than a tree is bothering you. Spill." Harry demanded, placing a hand on Draco's face.

"It's nothing, Harry! Merlin, give me some space!" Draco snapped, jerking away from Harry.

Harry backed away from Draco, an obvious hurt glistened in his green eyes. Draco immediately regretted snapping at him. Harry got up from the ground and started walking back to the castle.

"No! Harry, please, wait! I didn't mean it!" Draco yelled after him, and jogged up to his lover.

Harry had tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Draco..." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He was not going to cry. "Please, if you need space...well I'm not going to bloody lie, it's not okay, I need you, but I'll do anything to keep you happy. All I want to see is a smile on that brilliant face of yours." Harry confessed. The tears were going to pour from his eyes soon. Harry turned his face away from Draco, he didn't want Draco to see him cry again.

Harry ran his hair through his own hair, he hoped Draco wouldn't turn him around. However, despite Harry's wishes, Draco did turn him around. Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes, as if they were the last beautiful thing he would see. Harry bit his own lip, trying to keep his tears at bay. Draco cupped Harry's face with his hand.

"Draco please, if you're going to leave, don't lead me on like this. It's a worse torture than Crucio." Harry begged. Draco leaned in, but he didn't kiss Harry.  
Draco lowered his gaze to Harry's chapped lips, and then he looked back at his stunning eyes. How could he ever think of leaving this wonderful boy? Never. Draco kissed his lover's lips passionately, and scooping Harry up in his arms.

"Harry, I could never do that to you. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know you were just comforting me. I'll never do it again, my old habits of snapping at you just resurfaced. I'm sorry, my love." Draco said, twisting Harry's dark hair in his fingers. Harry let out a shaky, relieved breath.

"I thought you were going to leave me." Harry stated bluntly.

"The thought never even crossed my mind, I don't know why you would think that I would." Draco reassured him, hugging him closer to his chest. They were sitting again, Harry with on of his legs over Draco's legs, and their fingers entwined.

"Most people who I care about in my life leave me." Harry shrugged, turning his face from Draco.

"You know that's not true." Draco said, absently running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Draco, what if Ron and Hermione won't talk to me?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I doubt that they would be that close-minded." Draco answered.

"But Draco, they don't like you."

"I know." Draco scowled.

"Harry, we're in love. Whatever the consequences are, I'm more than willing to face them, aren't you?" Draco added. Harry grinned, the rumors about Draco being an avid romantic were true.

"Of course. C'mon, let's get back to the castle. We both have classes remember?" Harry laughed,

and the two boys walked to the castle, hand in hand, oblivious to the hateful eyes watching them through the foliage.

Neville kissed his pillow. _No, no no. That's not how to do it at all!_ Neville thought. Eighteen years old and he had never had his first kiss, but he was planning on kissing Luna when the clock struck midnight, and the new year began. He had always fancied Luna, he loved her long blonde hair, her odd way of going about life, and her strange way of speaking. However, Neville had the worst of luck, and he was clumsy and shy. But tonight, Neville would face his fears and claim Luna as his own. Just like all of his friends, he would have someone to love. He and Luna had worked in the greenhouses, and in the school gardens together before. Neville loved to be in her presence. Neville had made Luna a flower crown and cast a charm on it so that the flowers never wither, but he had slipped on a bridge and it had fallen into a creek and been washed away. Neville sighed. He was nervous, he knew something would go wrong when he kissed Luna. However, Neville had gained confidence ever since the war ended. Ever since his bravery in The Battle of Hogwarts, girls practically threw themselves at Neville. But Neville didn't like any of those girls, some of them were very beautiful, but none of them were Luna – and he only wanted Luna.

Draco tied Harry's Gryffindor tie around Harry's neck.

"As much as I love you, Harry, you've got to learn how to tie a tie – _correctly. _You've been required to wear a tie for seven years of your life, how can you not know how to tie it?" Draco complained.

"Tonight I have to speak." Harry blurted out.

"Well, yes, that's what civilized human beings do when at a party." Draco replied sarcastically.

"No, I mean I have to give a speech. I think I'm going to set everybody's rumors straight too, if that's alright." Harry clarified. Draco leaned back and surveyed his boyfriend's outfit. Harry looked marvelous.

"It's fine with me, as long as isn't there. I'm going to return home for a day to tell my mother after The New Year. It's my resolution." Draco sighed, his mother surely wouldn't take the news well at all.

"We could lie about it to the press a little longer. I don't mind at all. I hate the press." Harry offered.

"No. I need to tell her." Draco said firmly. "Now come on, we're going to be late for the party!"

"Honestly, Ronald, why do you still wear these awful robes?"Hermione complained, watching her fiance button up his awful robes from his mother.

Ron faked looking hurt. "What, you don't like them?"

"Not at all. Ron, Harry will probably come to the party with Malfoy as his …. date. I need you to treat them both like a respectful couple. No matter how dreadful Malfoy is, we're adults now." Hermione reminded him.

"I know, I know. I don't want to think about it. The idea of Harry with Malfoy makes me sick. Let's just go." Ron skulked, linking his arms with his beloved fiance and escorting her out of the suite.

The party had started, and all of the students of Hogwarts were gathered in a large room, awaiting Harry's speech. Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all backstage together. It was almost midnight. To Harry's surprise, his friends had been acting quite civil towards his new boyfriend, though he had caught them trading glares every now and then.

"I'm kind of nervous." Harry said, fidgeting with his glasses.

"You'll be brilliant, Harry. Just like always." Draco told him as he hugged him.

"Yeah – er. You'll do great Harry." Ron squeaked, obviously made uncomfortable by his blood enemy hugging Ron's best mate. Ron shifted feet.

"Go on out there, and have fun!" Neville smiled.

Then Harry walked on to the stage with his four best friends and his lover. He felt a surge of heat pulse through his heart, and he no longer felt nervous.

All he could feel was the love and pride, shining from all five of his peers' eyes.

"Who's excited for a new year? I know I am." Harry began.

"As you all know, in the past year, Hogwarts has been attacked, we've battled the dark lord, and I have killed him." The crowd of children and teenagers cheered.

"In the past year, I've made new discoveries about myself. I've heard rumors, and I'd like to dispel a few." Harry looked back at Draco, who gave him a silent nod, and stepped forward, taking Draco's hand in his. The crowd waited eagerly for Harry to speak again, whispering. A large clock chimed twelve times. Harry's heart beat quickened.  
"To a new year, new beginnings, and new battles!" Harry said, turning towards his boyfriend and kissing him passionately in front of the crowd, unashamed and ignoring the gasps and whispers that were circulating the room. But Harry's moment of happiness was stopped short. When he and Draco finished their kiss, a large group of reporters stood up and began shouting questions and taking pictures. Harry looked over at his lover and saw the blood drain from his face.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter, there's so much fluffiness. *_*  
I'm so sorry this took so long to write, hopefully it was worth the wait, I've just been incredibly busy with classes...and I have to sleep _some _times. :P

Also, in case you didn't read my previous A/N, I have a beta now, so I won't have nearly as many mistakes and typos, hurrah!

Next Chapter shall be coming soon! (I'm already working on it :D)

–

Missy


	6. Chapter 6: Glowing

/ Disclaimer: ! I do NOT own Harry Potter and I am not making money off of this. **I am also using just a sentence of song lyrics in this chapter. It's from 'The A Team by Ed Sheeran' I do not own it and I am not making money off of that either. No copyright infringement intended!** /

We're at a good part in the story so let's just skip the author's note, shall we? ;-)

Chapter 6: Glowing

{Harry's POV}  
I stood there on the platform, I felt numb, my legs were like lead and they would not move. The press were shouting their questions, no, not shouting – screaming. I felt Draco grab my wrist and pull me away from the crazy crowd of reporters. Never in my life had I felt so hopeless.

{No POV}

"Harry. We've just admitted to the wizarding world that we're both gay and in a relationship. I need you to function right now!" Draco pleaded.

"I'm sorry! Draco, I didn't know the reporters would be here. I was told that they weren't going to be here tonight!"

"Told by whom?" Draco asked.

"By Professor Snape!" Harry replied. Draco's frazzled and frantic facial expression turned into one of rage and betrayal.

"That slimy, back stabbing git!" Draco yelled, punching the wall in his rage, and crying out as his fingers and wrist cracked and twisted in ways that were not natural.

"Shit, Draco. Let me fix it." Harry offered.

"No – I'll be fine. I need to floo to my mother and tell her about us before news travels to her-" Draco was cut off by Harry closing Draco's broken hand into a tight fist, and making it glow a dull greenish-silver. Draco's wrist snapped back into place, and his fingers cracked back into shape. Harry knew that this was the most painful way to fix broken bones, but it was the fastest. However, Draco made no noises of protest or pain.

"How about a warning next time." Draco complained.

"How about a thank-you." Harry snapped back.

"Okay, okay. Let's stop fighting. Thank you for fixing my hand, Harry. I love you but I really must be getting to my mother. This could get bad." Draco sighed, rubbing his wrist.

"I'm coming with you, I'll hide. I'm not letting you go by yourself, not with your father out of Azkaban running rampid somewhere." Harry told Draco firmly. He wasn't changing his mind.

"Alright, but no matter _what_ you can't show yourself. She'd hex you into the next century after I told her!"

"Fine. No promises if she tries to hurt you, though." Harry agreed, stepping into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo dust. "Malfoy Manor!" and in a flash of green fire Harry was gone.

Narcissa Malfoy sat down in a large black armchair, she had just finished brewing her tea and was about to sit down and read _The Daily Prophet_. However, she was disturbed by a loud pounding on the door. She set down her newspaper, and rose to answer the door. She turned the doorknob, and opened the door. She was surprised to see her ex-husband, Lucius Malfoy, but she didn't show it on her face. A Malfoy never portrayed emotion to an untrustworthy person.

"Lucius? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" She yelled, forgetting all the 'Malfoy dignity' hullabaloo. She tried slamming the door in his face, but he stuck his boot in the doorway before she could do so.

"Shut up woman. I have something I need to discuss with you." Lucius spat.

"I won't discuss anything with you! Get out of my house, you piece of filth!" Narcissa yelled. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore, and she thought she had rid him of her life when he was sentenced to a life in Azkaban.

"It's about our son, you bitch! Sit down!" He yelled. Narcissa obeyed, frightened by the obviously crazy man.

"Look at what you've become." Narcissa uttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're not the man I married." she added.

"I said **SHUT UP! **You and I both know that our marriage was arranged, and we both know that Draco was not a product of love. He's a worthless heir to the Malfoy family name!" Lucius yelled, raising his hand to smack Narcissa, but a firm grip caught his arm and dug into his skin with sharp, manicured fingernails.

"Don't _touch _her!" Draco yelled, punching his father with all of his strength.

"What is this, a Malfoy family reunion?" His father mocked.

"Fuck off." Draco said through clenched teeth, his had fell to his side and he pulled out his wand.

{Harry's POV}

Harry watched Draco send a flurry of harmful spells towards his father. He wanted to help Draco, he hated Lucius just as much as Draco did. Harry had his invisibility cloak on, so he had no need to hide behind an object.

"Avada-" as soon as the first word came out of Lucius' mouth, Harry flung the invisibility robe off and tackled the older blonde man. Harry wrestled him to the ground, punching him and kicking him.

"Harry Potter?!" Narcissa shrieked, extremely confused. Harry noticed that she was shaking, and she appeared terrified, Harry had never seen her terrified before and it sent a twinge of fear and shock through his mind.

"Harry Potter." Lucius chuckled, throwing Harry off of him. Harry landed on top of Draco, causing the younger blonde to grunt.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, BASTARD!" Draco yelled, groping the floor frantically for his wand. Lucius smirked at the distress he was causing his son. He raised his wand and got into a fighting stance, pointing his wand at Harry, who was standing with his fist clenched around his wand, waiting to duel Draco's evil father to the death for the safety of his boyfriend and his terrified mother. Harry felt a new-found compassion and understanding for Narcissa, he didn't know why, maybe it was because she was the woman who brought his beloved blonde boy into the world. Harry advanced towards Lucius, trying to appear intimidating. Harry was a very powerful wizard, after all. Lucius raised his wand, ready to cast Crucio, or even Avada Kedavra to finish the royal pain in the arse once and for all. Draco caught on to his father's intentions.

"NO! Don't touch Harry! I'll kill you!" Draco screamed, trying to get the block of cement that had fallen on his legs off of him. Lucius' evil grin widened, he was going to kill 'The Boy Who Lived _Twice_' Ha! Lucius raised his wand, to finish Harry off once and for all. "Please, father, pleeeaaase!" Draco sobbed, calling Lucius 'father' as last resort.

"Shut up, stupid boy." Lucius muttered. "Stupefy." he said, pointing his wand at Draco, instantly knocking him out. Harry's green eyes looked like a green forest, alive with an angry fire inside, Harry rushed forward, grabbed Lucius by his collar and slammed him on to the floor with all his might.

"Leave him alone, Lucius! Get up and fight me! Leave Narcissa and Draco alone, they are no longer part of your life because of your actions! Are you listening to me?!" Harry yelled, realizing that Lucius hadn't been listening to him, and was muttering words in an unknown language and has his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Harry kicked him so he would respond, he didn't want to kill Lucius in a dishonorable way, but he would if it that's what it took to protect Draco. Lucius' eyes flashed open, his mouth curling into an evil smile.

"You want to fight, Potter? Let's fight then." Lucius mock bowed, and began muttering in the foreign language. His wand glowed a deep red, and he pinned Harry against the wall. Harry tried to escape Lucius' iron grip but he could not. Lucius thrust his wand against Harry's neck, and Harry felt as if he limbs did not work. He dropped his wand, and he immediately stopped struggling.

"It's ancient dark magic." Narcissa gasped, too shocked and terrified to do anything.

"How did you figure out how to master it?! Stop hurting him! Lucius you're hurting the boy!" Narcissa shrieked, not wanting to see Harry dead again.

Harry's limbs felt like they worked again, but there was a terrible burning in his heart.

"Ms. Malfoy, my wand, please." He gasped. Harry felt like he was being choked. Lucius seemed not to notice Narcissa crawl across the living room floor, grab Harry's wand, and place it in his hand.

However, she wasn't much help. She shrieked and went to back into hiding when Lucius' eyes glowed a vibrant green. Harry's shirt caught on fire, but Harry could not feel any heat on his skin. His shirt burned away to reveal his blackened chest, with a neon green snake in the middle, glowing the same shade as Lucius' eyes. Harry felt like his heart was being ripped from his ribs, it was different than what the Cruciatus curse felt like. It was worse. Harry cried out in pain, wishing Draco was awake and here to rescue him from the pain. Harry's wish came true. Draco was carrying a heavy piece of concrete that had been pinning him to the ground, and he was limping toward his father. "Dray-Draco-" Harry gasped out. Draco brought the concrete on his father's head, over and over again until his father lay lifeless and bleeding on the living room floor. Narcissa shrieked, and Draco crumbled to the floor and wept silently beside his father's lifeless body. Harry was slumped against the wall, staring at the still glowing burnt patch of skin. It still hurt like crazy, but he didn't want to interrupt Draco's mourning.

After about an hour of silence, Draco spoke.

"Mother. I need to talk to you." Draco said, his voice empty and monotone. Narcissa nodded, and helped her son up. Draco looked back at his boyfriend, slumped against the wall, apparently sleeping. Draco hated to leave him alone, sleeping against the cold stone wall in a room with his dead father.

When Draco finally got to sit down, he put his head in his hands and began to cry. He hated appearing this weak, especially around his mother. He was the new Lord Malfoy, and he was supposed to protect her. Draco loved his mother, he never wanted to see her as terrified as she had been this night.

"Dragon, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Narcissa carefully prodded, stroking his wet cheek.

"Mum, you're going to hate me." Draco sobbed into his hands. "You're going to _hate _me." He repeated.

"Draconis Malfoy. I will _never _hate you, you're my child."

"You will hate me and you'll be ashamed of me. You'll call me your child no longer and you'll toss me into the street." Draco argued.

Narcissa shook her head. "Tell me, Snapdragon." Draco blushed at the mention of his embarrassing middle name.

Draco took a deep breath. "Mum, I'm gay...and I have a boyfriend." Narcissa just stared, unblinking.

"What?" She managed to get out, her voice cracking.

"Mum, please don't cry...please." Draco begged.

"Who is your boyfriend?" She asked robotically.

"That's also something that you won't like..." Draco rubbed his swollen eyes. "It's Harry. I love Harry Potter, mum."

Narcissa took a deep breath. Here she was, sitting in front of the fireplace with her only son, her ex-husband who was supposed to be in Azkaban was lying dead on her floor, and Harry Potter was sleeping slumped against her living room wall. All she wanted to do was read the newspaper.

"Was this what your father was going to tell me?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"You're just like him." Narcissa narrowed her eyes, she smacked her son across the face, not caring about the blood dripping from his cut onto his quivering lip. Draco's eyes widened, his mother had never hit him before. He deserved it. "_You're just like him." _His mother's words repeated in his mind, torturing him. "_Just like him." _

"But there's differences, Draconis Snapdragon Malfoy." Narcissa continued bravely, not shedding the welled up tears in her eyes.

Draco straightened his form, staring into his mother's once again loving eyes.

"What's that, mother?" He asked.

"I love you, and you have a heart. You have the _ability_ to love things and people, and I won't stop you. No matter who you love." She finished, reaching over to cradle her son. No matter how old Draco got, Narcissa would never stop caring for him and loving him.

"Thank you, mother. Thank you so much mum. I love you." Draco whispered, hugging his mother back. "Harry and I have to go now, we hate to leave you...especially with father." Draco told his mother.

"I'll call mortuary services. I'll notify the ministry of magic of his death, don't worry about me. Get back to Hogwarts, Harry has been cursed with a very powerful, ancient dark magic. He needs attention. Draco...I fear that Harry will die if nobody can cure him. Go!" His mother urged him. Without another word, Draco limped out of the room to his lover.

Neville tripped over Ron's foot, and landed with a loud crash into a broom closet. "Oof!" "Ron, can you help me? Ron! I'm trapped!" Neville yelled, pounding on the door. Ron opened the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Honestly Neville, when will you ever stop being so _clumsy_?" Neville glared at Ron, but was interrupted by Luna and Hermione running as fast as they could toward the two friends.

"Ron! Neville! Luna and I found Harry, and Harry has a dark curse on him, and Malfoy and him killed Lucius and they told Narcissa Malfoy that they're together!" Hermione babbled quickly, as if she were afraid the information would escape her mind before she could tell anybody.

"Stop hyperventilating, Mione'. What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Harry's been cursed by Lucius. It's some sort of ancient dark magic! I've never read about it before, nor have I heard about it." Hermione explained, calming down just a tad.

"Where is he?" Neville asked, avoiding eye contact with Luna. His whole New Year was being wrecked by Lucius Malfoy, once again.

"Draco is carrying him to the infirmary right now, come on, let's go!" Luna suggested, pointing a finger towards the infirmary.

"Come on, Harry, stay with me!" Draco urged. He didn't know if Harry was alive or not, or if he was alive how close to death he was. Harry's glasses had fallen off sometime, but Draco preferred Harry without them anyway. He'd have to buy Harry new ones whenever he awoke. Draco wasn't sure whether to get Dumbledore first, or if he should take Harry to the infirmary, but he decided to send a patronus to Dumbledore and get Harry to the infirmary.

It wasn't easy carrying a hundred pound boy when your ankle was broken, but Draco managed. He _needed _to make sure Harry was going to be okay. Draco just simply wouldn't live without him.

He fumbled with the doorknob, but he couldn't get the infirmary doors open. Unsure if it was locked, or if he was just too exhausted to get a damn doorknob to turn, Draco pounded on the door.

"Will somebody open this door?! Does anybody hear me! Harry is hurt, please open up!" Draco cried out. After a few minutes of begging somebody to open the door, Harry's Gryffindor friends came running to them. Even though Draco loved Harry, he still hated Harry's friends. He was still arrogant, rich, stuck-up Draco Malfoy around them.

"Harry! Harry are you alright?!" Hermione cried, kneeling next to her best friend.

"He's unconscious right now." Draco sneered, not wanting to share his precious Harry with anybody.

Ron shot Draco a dirty look.

"Why is he unconscious anyway, Malfoy?" Ron challenged, already knowing why but wanting to hear it from Draco's own mouth.

"I think you already know, weasel. Lucius cast dark magic on him and I don't bloody know what to do! There, you got me! I'll admit it. I don't _know _what to do!" Draco yelled in frustration, nervously running his pale hands through Harry's dark hair.

"Let's get him into a bed! We need Madame Pomfrey!" Neville suggested, changing the subject in fear of angering Draco further. Ron and Neville made an advance to pick Harry up, but were stopped by the frustrated blonde.

"Don't touch him. He's _my _boyfriend, I can take care of him." Draco protested. He winced when he shifted his weight to his other leg, it hurt badly.

"You can't carry him, Malfoy. You've got a shattered ankle by the looks of it." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know? You can't even see my ankle."

"Mother's instinct." Hermione replied promptly, smirking at the horrified expression of the blonde.

"Please don't let it be twins." Draco muttered to himself, stepping aside and letting Ron and Neville pick Harry up and lay him on a bed. Ron and Hermione both heard Draco's comment, and they shared an amused look.

"Oh Merlin, no...two more Weasleys?! I don't know if I'm going to able to manage." Draco complained after catching on. "You two are out of your damn minds. You always have been."

"Oh, Hermione! You and Ron are having twins? How wonderful!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "They're due in five months!" The two young women were interrupted by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape barging into the infirmary all at once.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore demanded. Draco motioned towards the bed where Harry lay peacefully.

Draco stood and walked over to his Godfather, explaining everything that had happened.

"I told you. Love is dangerous, and love is blind. Look what it's done to Potter." Snape replied coldly. "Why did you not tell me that your father had contacted you? He cursed both you and Potter with the Cruciatus curse, and you still told nobody? Foolish boy." Severus snarled, shaking his head. Snape glanced at Harry, he had never seen him looking so peaceful. "But perhaps you and Potter are good for each other." He grumbled.

"Severus, Draco, everyone else, come here." Dumbledore commanded. Draco didn't like his emotionless tone.

"Is Harry dead?!" Draco blurted out.

"No. But he will be if we don't act soon."

"Then why aren't we doing anything?!" Draco shouted. _Why were they being so slow and idiotic about everything?! _Draco glanced back towards Harry's empty bed. Wait...empty? Harry wasn't in the bed.

"Where's Harry?!" Draco yelled in a very un-Malfoy-like manner. "Fuck this. Everybody look for him!"

Draco's POV

_'I know exactly where Harry is, for some reason, I can feel my lover's emotions and am drawn towards him. The feelings that Harry is feeling are bleeding from his heart. Confusion, depression, sadness, helplessness.' _I turned a corner and climbed three steps of stairs, stopping at the Astronomy tower door._ 'The air feels heavy, I can feel Harry's pain. But why is Harry in pain? My ankle begged for attention, but I need to get to Harry.'_

No POV

"Harry! Stop!" Draco yelled.

_'Just one more foot...Then I can be done with this world and be with my parents forever.' _Harry thought.  
Harry braced himself for death, he was familiar with it, but he wanted to brace himself just in case it was painful this time. He put his other foot forward, expecting to fall from the high balcony. Instead, he felt strong arms around his waist and hot tears on the back of his neck.

"Harry, it's too cold outside for angels to fly."* Draco whispered. Hearing his lover's soft voice, Harry snapped to his senses.

"Draco! Draco where am I?!" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He looked down, below him was rocky ground and he was about five stories high. "Where am I?! What are you _doing_?" Harry shrieked. Draco pulled Harry up and set him against the balcony railing.

"You were trying to kill yourself, love." Draco breathed. Harry wiped the tears from Draco's face, and Draco gave him a watery smile.

"You're hurt...let me fix it. Episkey! There you go. I'm confused, Draco." Harry admitted.

"I know you are. Can I see your chest? I need to see if something is still there. Why were you trying to kill yourself Harry? I couldn't...live without you. I'd be nothing if I couldn't have you. Oh my God, Harry, I was so close to losing you." Draco rambled, shaking his head as if this were a bad dream that he could shake from his memory. Harry took off his shirt, and where the glowing green snake had been there was blackened skin.

"I don't know why I was trying to take my own life. I don't remember anything, honestly. The last thing I remember is your dad, choking me...what's this on my chest? Are you okay Draco? Please stop crying, it's alright." Harry assured his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Draco laid his head on Harry's chest. "It's not alright, I don't know what's happening. And it's my fault. I should have made you stay here! Dumbledore said you'll die if we don't act soon!"

"If I have to die soon I want to spend every last minute I breathe with you."

"You're not going to die, _Harry._ I won't let you, so don't talk like you're going to." Draco stared into Harry's green eyes, worried that Harry was okay with dying.

Neville stepped out into the balcony. "Um, am I-I interrupting anything? Dumbledore told me I have to take Harry back to the infirmary if I find him...sorry Draco." Neville nervously told the annoyed blonde. Draco snorted and buried himself deeper in Harry's chest. Harry tensed up, his chest burned and he wanted to get back to the infirmary, but he also wanted Neville to leave and to spend more time with Draco.

"Malfoy, you're acting like an over-possessive five year old. We need to bring Harry back to the infirmary!" Neville urged. Surprised by Neville's sudden courage, Draco rose to his feet and stepped aside. Neville reached out his hand to help Harry up, but Harry refused the help.

"I can walk, thanks." Harry hated it when people babied him. Neville shifted his stance, this was obviously awkward for him. Draco grabbed Harry's hand.

"Let's go talk to Dumbledore." Draco commanded, pulling Harry along with him and leaving Neville behind in the Astronomy Tower. Much to Draco's dismay, Neville followed them.

Ron's POV

"Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and McGonagall. They're all in there, why can't we be in there too?" Ron complained.

"I'm sure it's for good reason, sweet heart." Hermione replied absently, staring through a small window into the room where Harry was. "He looks so sad and confused." she sighed.

"I know, and we're his best friends! Why can't we be in there with him?! What could be so important that we can't know?!" Ron fumed. _He wanted to be with his best mate, he wanted to support him. That's what friends did after all, wasn't it? Maybe it was Harry's fault. Maybe he didn't want Ron and Hermione with him_. Ron shook his head, trying to rid himself of his hostile thoughts.

_No – Harry loves us, I'm being quick to anger._ Ron thought to himself, it was so aggravating that Malfoy got to be in there by Harry's side as if he had been there for Harry since the beginning. Ron curled his hands into tight fists, he decided he and Malfoy would duel, but not with magic. _I want to punch that backstabbing mother fucker with my bare hands. _Just a few minutes later, Draco walked out of the room alone. _Now's my chance. _Ron made an advance towards Draco. But Draco moved away from Ron and seated himself in a bare wooden chair and put his head in his hands. Ron couldn't tell if he was crying. If he was, he was crying very silently. There was an eerie, depressing feeling that followed Draco into the room. Hermione turned around and acknowledged Draco.

-No POV-

"What's going on with Harry?" She asked bluntly. "I heard something about 'Anguis Mortem Ardentiaque'." She added after Draco didn't reply. Draco snapped his head up, his eyes were extremely bloodshot and he looked dreadfully exhausted. He had indeed been crying, and Hermione felt a twinge of sorrow for Malfoy surprisingly. Draco looked up at Hermione with a bewildered expression that startled her and even Ron. Draco continued to stare at them for another minute before emitting a low groan and putting his head back in his hands. All three of them sat in silence, Draco appeared to be in great despair and Ron and Hermione just stared at the blonde boy, surprised by his deep sorrow.

"What could Malfoy be so...depressed about?" Hermione whispered to her fiance. Draco heard her and looked up again, this time with a look of pure rage and frustration.

"If you really _must _know I'll tell you. You'll regret asking. You'll wish I had never told you! However I will tell you if you must know." Draco spat out, choking on tears. Hermione nodded slowly, scared to anger Draco further.

"Go on Draco, tell us." She whispered, using Draco's first name for the first time in her life. Draco frowned and swallowed the rising lump in his throat.

"All right. Harry's going to die in seven months. That's what. We have seven months left with the most wonderful man in this world. For what it's worth, I'd give my own life for him!" Draco choked out before putting his head in his hands again, now obviously weeping. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. Ron sat gaping at Draco.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: * hides *If you kill the author you won't get to find out the rest of the story! Heh so no killing the author. Riiiight? * hides * Okay first of all, yes, Harry is dying in my story. I'm not going to give any spoilers, but there will be _one _way to save Harry from the curse, but it will be extremely difficult. If you were wondering, I did make the curse up. 'Anguis mortem ardentiaque' literally means 'Glowing snake death' in Latin, I thought it sounded fabulous. If you review, you get to cuddle Draco and tell him things will be alright! 3 Please review. :) I'm not an author that writes only for reviews, but it does keep me writing and it makes me very happy. And I love love love suggestions, it helps me when I have writers block. :) Thank you so much for reading, I spend a lot of time and thought on this fan fic and it makes me so happy to see all the views it's getting! Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but this chapter was getting so long! Next chapter will out very soon, in a week maximum. Thank you so so much to my beta, Bleeding Destruction!


	7. Chapter 7: REWRITTEN

Disclaimers: I think it's pretty obvious that if you post on this site that you don't own the characters and everything. I do not own _Harry Potter_; it all belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling.

Harry and Draco's song is *_Wake Me Up _by Ed Sheeran, I do not own it. All rights go to the producers and Ed Sheeran. I tweaked the lyrics a bit to fit it to my purposes, but I highly recommend listening to the song! (If you haven't already gathered, I'm a fan of Ed Sheeran.) :-)

Thanks!

**NEW A/N: I'm rewriting this chapter because I didn't like the other one and you guys didn't either. :( But that's okay, right? I'm redoing this. I feel really bad about uploading it before :/.**

**I really want you guys to enjoy it, so please read the newest version of this chapter!**

**Hugs,**

**- Missy.**

Ron's POV

"I wouldn't expect you two idiots to understand!" Draco spat before rising from his chair and storming out of the room. What did he mean they wouldn't understand? Of course they did! They were Harry's best friends and they loved Harry just as much as Draco supposedly did, if not – more than Draco did.

"Self centered son of a bitch." Ron muttered under his breath once Draco was out of sight. Hermione shuddered.

"I don't really...know what to say." She breathed out shakily. Ron hugged his frightened fiance.

"Me neither, let's go see Harry. - if we can." Ron suggested. He wouldn't usually believe Malfoy, - Malfoy being the Slytherin scum that he was – but Ron made an exception seeing Malfoy as upset as he was. What if he had to call Malfoy by his first name someday? He shuddered at the thought. Nope, he would definitely not be doing that anytime soon. He helped Hermione to her feet, and they made their way to the infirmary.

Draco picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. Knowing this was not appropriate behavior, especially for a Malfoy, he picked up the pieces. But the Malfoy reputation meant nothing to him anymore - he would gladly change his last name. His name felt shameful to him, his father is the one who cursed Harry. '_Even though Harry has only been with me for two months, I love Harry more than anything and anyone_.' And Harry was being taken away from him. In seven months time, Harry would cease to exist. '_And then what will I be? Draco sodding Malfoy, former death eater, and rich, arrogant prat. Just like my father. NO!' _Harry couldn't die! Draco snorted, Dumbledore had kicked him out of the room that Harry was in. Harry needed him right now. '_H_ow_ dare they part us?'. _Draco stood in his suite alone for an hour and a half, weeping. He was throwing a fit, yes, but for good reason. The person he loved most was going to disappear from his life forever, and there was nothing he could do about it. Draco sat down on the white piano bench that accompanied his beautiful grand piano. He knew how to play, and he enjoyed playing. It usually took his mind off of things.

His fingers tapped the ivory piano keys. A few notes resounded. Draco began to play a broken tune, his lips curved into a small smile. He was playing the tune of the song he had sung Harry to sleep with almost every night. He began to play faster, more furiously, and soon the beautiful sound filled the room, soothing his anger and frustration. However, Draco was interrupted by a small cough. He looked behind him to see his mother standing there.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Draco looked at his room, he had broken a _lot _of things during his fit of rage. "Shit." he murmured under his breath.

Harry watched the small group of Professors leave the room. He scowled, they had not let Draco stay with him. Who were they to tell Draco what he could do and what he couldn't? Oh yeah, they were his superiors. Harry heard someone knocking on the door. He wasn't supposed to let anyone in to talk to him, but since when had he had any regard for the rules? Harry got up from the bed without any difficulty, he had no idea why Dumbledore had confined him to the infirmary. _'Can't I just have one normal year at Hogwarts?' _Harry opened the door to a frowning red face, and was tackled with a strong hug. "Ron!" Harry hugged his friend back.

"Is it true, what Malfoy said? Are you really dying, Harry?!" Ron blurted out. Crossing his arms, he studied Harry. "You don't look like you're dying."

Harry sighed, and sat on the bed again. "That's what Dumbledore said. I – I guess I am dying. At least I'll still be around when the twins are born." Harry trembled, thinking of Ron and Hermione bringing their new born infants to his funeral. He wasn't even sure if he wanted a funeral, but him being 'The Boy Who Lived _Twice' _he was bound to get one, and if Draco was in charge of it it would be a very grand one for sure. There was another knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled blonde boy."DRACO!" Harry yelled, rushing up to his partner, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Draco pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. Ron rolled his eyes and he turned away.

"There are other people that came to see Harry too, you know." Ron scoffed. He hated when couples snogged in public, especially when Draco Malfoy was the one snogging his best friend.

When Draco and Harry finally broke their kiss, Ron snorted. "Disgusting." He murmured. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You think another man kissing a man that he _loves_ is _disgusting_? I'll hex you into the next century for that!" Draco growled at Ron. Ron pulled out his wand.

"How can _you _say that you love Harry?! You've only been with him for two months!" Ron countered.

"Sectum..." Draco began, but Harry grabbed his wand. Draco gave a mild glare to his partner, but obeyed and put his wand away. Harry glanced at Ron, motioning for him to put his wand away as well.

"Honestly you two. We all came here for Harry, not to hex each other." Hermione looked at Draco, who was glaring at her and mouthing the words 'I'm going to kill Weasely' with a devious glare.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Draco studied Harry, he didn't look gravely ill. Harry stared into space. "Harry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I'm fine for now...I'm just tired. really like to sleep now." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry, and left.

Draco turned his attention to Harry.

"Do you want me to sing to you, love?" Draco offered, caressing Harry's back. Harry nodded. "Let's go back to my suite, I have something to show you." Now that the mudblood and weasel were gone, he could act sweet and romantic.

"Draco, I'm really not in the mood." Harry replied drearily.

"It's nothing dirty, Harry. No, I'm saving that for some other night. Just follow me." Draco grinned, leading Harry towards his suite. Once they had arrived, Draco motioned for Harry to lie down on the king sized bed. Harry did so, and waited patiently for what Draco had to show him. To Harry's surprise, Draco sat down at his grand piano. Harry thought that the piano was just for show, but apparently not.

"I'm going to play you our song, Harry. Just close your eyes." Draco ordered, but Harry didn't close his eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco, who looked utterly gorgeous in the pale moonlight. Draco began to play, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the piano keys. After a few seconds of playing, Draco's soft voice joined in with the music.

"_I should ink my skin with your name  
And take my passport out again  
And just replace it  
See I could do without a tan  
On my left hand,  
Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.  
And I should run you a hot bath  
And fill it up with bubbles_

'Cause maybe you're loveable  
And maybe you're my snowflake  
And your eyes turn from green to gray  
In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place

And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love  
When you wake me up

And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?  
Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?  
And I know you love fairy tales  
'Cause we've read them together 12 times  
But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too  
And if your heart breaks today  
You should know I'll be there for you  
Because I never plan to leave

And now I always been shit at Quidditch games  
And you always beats me  
And if I lost, I'd stalk across the court and chuck my broom and scream  
And then you'd laugh at me  
And be asking me  
If I'm gonna be home next week  
And then you'd lie with me 'til I fall asleep  
And flutter eye lash on my cheek between the sheets

And you will never know  
Just how beautiful you are to me  
But maybe I'm just in love with  
When you wake me up

And I think you hate the smell of smoke  
You always try to get me to stop  
But you drink as much as me  
And I get drunk a lot  
So I'll take you to the beach  
And walk along the sand  
And I'll make you a heart pendant  
With a pebble held in my hand  
And I'll carve it like a necklace  
So the heart falls where your chest is  
And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach  
And it falls just where it needs to be  
And rests peacefully  
So you just need to breathe  
To feel my heart against yours now, against yours now." 

Draco finished singing, and turned to see Harry fast asleep. Draco smiled. He had written the song just for Harry, and Harry loved it. Draco sighed in contentedness, changed into pajamas. He caressed Harry's soft cheek, and ran his hair through Harry's black hair. It was incredibly soft, which was odd because it looked so rough. Draco felt his eyelids close. He fell asleep with his thoughts and worries on his mind, and his arms around Harry.

As soon as Draco's eyes closed and he entered a deep sleep, a vision formed in his mind. No, not a vision – a vivid dream. He saw Harry sitting at a large wooden table, sipping tea and reading _The Daily Prophet._ Suddenly a little girl who looked about the age of four years old opened the screen door scream-crying.

"PAPA! Scorpius pushed me! I'm bleeding!" The little girl sobbed out. Harry ran his fingers through her hip length hair.

"Let me see." Harry requested softly, pulling the sobbing girl away from his chest and looking her in the eyes. The little girl plopped herself on the floor and showed her 'Papa' her skinned knee. The little girl had shockingly pale skin, and the blood pouring out of her wound was of the darkest shade of crimson, verging on black. The contrast of her blood on her pale skin was stunning.

"See Papa! Scorpius BAD!" The little girl cried. She turned her face upwards, allowing Draco to see her facial features in great detail. Her beauty was breath taking. Her eyes were a light gray rimmed with a deep green, and they were framed by long, dark eyelashes. She had Harry's nose, but her mouth did not resemble Harry's mouth in the slightest way. She had light freckles on her nose and cheeks, giving her an innocent look. The strangest part about her beauty was her hair. It was the longest hair Draco had ever seen on a four year old girl. It was raven black with white blonde streaks, and textured with loose, bouncy curls. Her dark pink lips formed a scowl. Draco paused. He recognized that facial expression, he had seen it many times. It was the signature Malfoy expression, an arrogant scowl. Could this be the future child of Harry and himself? Fat tears escaped the little girl's eyes, and rolled down her plump cheeks. Draco wanted to wipe her tears away and cuddle the upset girl, but this was a dream and dreams cannot be tampered with.

"Accio Medical Kit." Draco heard Harry murmur with a flick of his wand. A medium sized medical kit flew to his hands. Harry opened it and took out a cloth and a bandage. The little girl cringed as her father cleaned her wound and wrapped it up, but she didn't protest. "Scorpius! Get your ass in here right now!" Harry yelled out the door. A few moments later, an annoyed eleven-year-old boy entered the kitchen. The boy stuffed his hands in his pocket and glared at the little girl. The little girl glared back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Esther Lily Potter-Malfoy. We do _not _stick our tongues out at other people! Can't you two behave for once?" Harry scolded the little fireball of sass. "You're your daddy's children, I swear." He murmured under his breath. "Scorpius, did you push your sister?"

"She deserved it! She burned me with magic!" Scorpius defended himself. Scorpius was tall and slender. He was the spitting image of Draco, but he had a rounder face and had Harry's eyes.

"If you want to go to Hogwarts later this year, I expect you to change your attitude. Now, give your sister a hug and apologize." Harry tried to appear stern looking, but his eyes only sparkled with love and understanding for his quarreling children. Draco heard the sound of somebody coming through the floo, and both children perked up immediately.

"DADDY!" They cried in unison, and raced off to greet their dad.

End of Draco's dream. -

Draco blinked. '_What a wonderful dream.' _Had the gorgeous children in his dream been Harry and Draco's future children? Tears stung Draco's eyes. No. They were not. Harry would die before Draco and him even had the chance to get engaged and marry. He and Harry had only been together for two months after all. Sobbing quietly his pillow, Draco mourned. All he wanted in the world was going to be taken. Taken. Just like that. One moment, he could hold Harry, and in another moment, Harry would be gone. Draco cried for Harry, and he cried for the little family he had seen I his dream that would never exist because his bastard father needed his revenge.

"Draco?" Harry croaked sleepily. "Draco, are you all right?" Draco didn't respond, he kept his face buried in the pillow and his shoulders still shook with muffled sobs. "Draco, are you awake?" Draco finally turned towards Harry and nodded. "Why are you crying, Draco?"

"I don't want him to take you! I won't let him. Stay with me Harry. Don't leave!" Draco pleaded. Confused, Harry stroked Draco's sweating forehead.

"You don't want who to take me? I'm confused."

"I'm talking about _Death, _Harry. He's coming to take you. Don't worry, I won't let him take you." Draco sighed. "I must sound like a lunatic. Just go back to sleep Harry, it's nothing." Draco rolled over and faced the opposite direction, embarrassed.

Harry sighed, unsure of how to comfort Draco. "All right, Draco. Goodnight." Harry closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Draco awoke to Harry shaking his shoulder. "Mmph. Not getting up yet." Draco mumbled

Harry rolled his eyes. "You'll wake up two hours early to fix your hair, but you won't wake up on time for me? Tsk tsk, Draco. Good to know your priorities are in order. Well – actually, it's Dumbledore who wants you. He said it's important."

Draco sat up. "I'll be at Dumbledore's office in a minute."

"Be quick about it." Harry left the room. Draco dressed quickly, and ran out the door of his suite tying his Slytherin tie around his neck and pulling on a robe. He glanced in a mirror and took one look at himself and snorted. _'I look like shite today.'_ He was used to spending a good half hour on his looks, but there wasn't any time for that today. If what Dumbledore had to say was about Harry, he was going to be there as early as possible. He got to the door to Dumbledore's office and knocked.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. As you know, I have something to talk to you about. Take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to a large armchair. Hermione, Ron, Snape, and McGonagall were all present as well. "I have informed you all of Harry's condition. I have researched the curse that is cast on Harry right now. There is only one way to cure him-" Dumbledore was cut off.

"What is it?! I'll do anything, just tell me what it is!" Draco interrupted, jumping from his seat. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid it cannot be done, by the looks of it, it would be impossible." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't care. Tell me how!" Draco raised his voice. The room fell silent. Draco stood with his chest puffed out and he was breathing heavily. We

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. We cannot tell you, it's a far too dangerous task." McGonagall chided.

"I won't just _calm down!_ Harry is in danger and all you can think of are the precautions of saving him? No. Tell me, I'll do anything to save Harry!" Draco yelled, forgetting his usual 'cool and untouchable' act.

"Would you be willing to die for Harry?" Severus asked carefully, crossing the room and eying Draco.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence, waiting to hear Draco's answer.

Draco sat down again and smoothed out his shirt. "Of course."

"Let's take a walk Draco." Severus pulled Draco by the arm.

Once they were walking down the hall, Snape scolded Draco. "You should be embarrassed. The way you acted in there was not all right." Severus drawled.

"Harry is important to me, Severus. I'm not going to let him die." Draco snorted. "How were you expecting me to act when they basically told me we're going to let him die."

"I expected you to act mature." Severus snapped. "I'm sorry Draco, but I cannot tell you how to save Harry." Draco stopped walking. He crossed his arms across his chest, and bowed his head. Severus hated to see the tears glistening in his godson's eyes.

"So you won't help me, then? I'll find a way to save Harry, with or without anybody's help." Draco sighed. He wouldn't win this battle with his godfather. His godfather didn't understand love. And then in that moment, Draco got an idea. His godfather had indeed known love before.  
"Severus. What would you do if this was Lily." It was some sort of rhetorical question, Draco already knew the answer. Severus turned to face him. "You loved her. I know you did, you still speak of her fondly. Harry is her son, surely you don't want him to die."

"I never said anything about wanting the evil spawn of James Potter to die." Severus scoffed.

"If Lily was still alive, would you help her?" Draco challenged, his tears threatening to fall.

Severus pursed his lips and murmured. "Yes, I would." Severus thought for a second. "All right, brat, I'll tell you." He scowled. "Lifting the curse is easy. However, convincing the person who cursed the victim is the matter. In this case, your father is the only person who can lift the curse off of Potter. Seeing as he's deceased, someone would have to die, convince your father to lift the curse, and bring your father and themselves back to life." Severus sighed. "It's never been done before, and if it was possible I would have already brought Lily back to life years ago."

Draco slumped to the ground. _How was he supposed to save Harry?_ "Merlin. Severus, I'm an imbecile. If I hadn't murdered my father, Harry could have been relieved of the curse easily!"

"Are you giving up then?" Severus drawled with a raised eyebrow.

Draco looked up at his godfather, surprised. "No! I'll never give up on Harry."

"I suppose I could help you...if you could bring your father back to life maybe there's a chance I could revive Lily. Yes, I'll help you." Severus smiled. Draco was sure that was the first time he had ever seen his godfather smile genuinely before.

Remus Lupin knocked on Harry's door. It was 8:30 AM, why hadn't Harry gotten up yet? Perhaps the curse was already taking effect on his body. Remus shook his head. Minerva had told him the only way possible for Harry to be saved, it seemed unfair. Harry had kept Remus company ever since the war ended, and he had consoled him through the loss of Sirius. Now it was Remus' turn to console Harry. When nobody replied to his knocking, Remus pushed the door open carefully. The room was empty.

"What are you doing?" Remus spun around to an annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"I was going to wake Harry up." Remus replied. He had never liked Malfoy, he knew of the trouble that he had put Harry through in previous school years. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I was going to collect some robes for Harry to wear, he's sleeping in my suite right now." Draco replied with a smirk. "What's it to you, dirty wolf?"

Remus pulled out his wand, feeling threatened. "I would've thought you had changed, since you're seeing Harry. Apparently not. I don't know what Harry sees in you. But if this is a hoax or a prank on Harry, you'll wish you'd never been born when I'm through with you." Remus threatened, snarling.

Draco huffed and pushed Remus aside, entering Harry's suite. "If you must see Harry, he's at my suite. You have my permission to enter." Draco called from inside Harry's suite.

At that, Remus turned and walked towards Malfoy's suite.

Remus found Harry sitting at a desk, reading a book. "Harry, why weren't you at breakfast? You had me worried."

Harry looked up from his book. "I was waiting for Draco."

"Also, why are you in Malfoy's chambers?" Remus laughed. He knew the answer, but he enjoyed embarrassing Harry sometimes. Harry's cheeks reddened.

"Um...well. I don't really know. He just sang me to sleep." Harry offered, embarrassed. "How are you, Remus?" Harry asked hoping to change the topic.

"I'm quite well, thank you Harry. I came here to ask you how you feel though."

"I feel drained." Harry replied truthfully.

Remus grimaced. "Yes, that would be the effects of the curse working against you."

"Already?!"

Remus nodded slowly. "Unfortunately. Does it scare you?" He added curiously.

"Hell yes. I'm terrified. I don't want to die, Remus."

"I know. If there's anyway I can stop it, I will."

The door creaked open farther and Draco walked in. "I see you've found Harry then." He said.

"Yes. Thank you for your help, Mr. Malfoy." Remus replied. Harry swore he could taste the tension between the two.

"I got you some robes Harry." Draco smiled handing him the robes he had retrieved from Harry's suite.

"Thank you." Harry blushed when Draco kissed him on the nose.

"Um, I better get going. You boys get to classes on time, you hear?" Remus said, getting up to leave.

As soon as Remus left, Draco pulled out a magazine.

"Read this article. Seems like she-weasel has talked to a reporter about our relationship." Draco suggested, pointing to an article with headline '_Harry Potter's Illicit Love Affair with Draco Malfoy' _Harry groaned while flipping through the magazine to find the damned article. "Page fifty-two." Draco said with a mouthful of apple. Harry flipped to page fifty-two. There was a picture of Draco and him kissing.

"Hey, at least they have a damn good picture of us." Harry smirked. Draco smacked his arm.

"Keep reading."

'_Harry Potter's Illicit Love Affair with Draco Malfoy' When H_

_'Young Ginny Weasely has given us the pleasure of an interview with her about her recent break-up with the famed Harry Potter. We asked her about the main reason why her and 'The Boy Who Lived Twice' broke up, and she replied; "I've always loved Harry, since the day I first met him. I was sure we would marry someday. When Harry and I started going out, and I was convinced that he would propose to me sooner or later. To my surprise, I caught him in bed with none other than Draco Malfoy. I broke up with him as soon as possible." The news has shocked us. Whatever grudges the two young men had, they must have forgotten. Our sympathies lie with Ginny Weasley. Who could have known that Harry Potter would be such a twat!' _

Harry sighed. "I really don't need this right now. What a bitch! We haven't even done anything yet. The reason why we broke up was because I caught _her _in bed with somebody else!" Harry protested.

Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Stroking his hair, and kissing his forehead. "I know. It's terrible, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd like to see it. I know a way to save you from the curse."

Harry looked into the eyes of his lover. They looked sincere. "Really? If it's dangerous I won't let you do it."

"I would give my life for you. I'm going to save you, Harry, regardless if you like it or not." Harry trembled. He had never felt this cared for in his life. Ron and Hermione cared for him, but in a different way than Draco did. He had never felt like this, even when he was with Ginny.

"What has to be done?" Harry asked.

Draco exhaled. This wasn't going to be easy to explain, and he knew Harry wouldn't like it. "Well...I've got to die, and bring my dad back to life, and convince him to lift the curse." Draco said fast and rather inaudibly.

"What?! You've got to be insane! I'm not letting _you die! _God. No. Draco, this is a very bad idea. I won't let you." Harry drew back from their embrace.

"Harry. Please, just let me take care of you. I had a dream last night about..." Draco trailed off, trying to decide if he should tell Harry or not.

"About...?" Harry prodded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You were an adult, around thirty years old I presume. You had this...stunning daughter. She skinned her knee. You also had a son. Their names were Esther and Scorpius." Draco began.

"And...?"

"And I think they were our future children. The boy had my hair color, and the little girl had the longest hair I've ever seen on a toddler. Her hair was black and blonde, like my mother's." Draco finished. He stared at his lover, waiting for a reaction. Harry looked confused.

"Oh...I see. Now you want to save me even more." Harry said stiffly. "And Draco, men can't carry babies."

"Harry, just think about it. Not only do I want to save you, I _need _to save you. If you pass away before I do, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to fall in love again." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, putting his arms around Harry's waist again. "Please don't stop me. I need to prove my love for you to everyone." They stood together for a moment, soaking up each others presence and love. Harry thought about it. He wasn't going to let Draco die. Not without a for sure way back to the land of the living.

Harry turned around to face Draco. "If we can figure out a way...to get you back to the land of the living safely, then I guess I won't be able to stop you." Harry sighed. Draco's face lit up, there was no stopping him now.

"I love you, Harry! Snape has agreed to help me. This will be great, I won't let you down. I promise." Draco kissed Harry quickly on the lips, hurrying from the room to do who knows what.

Harry rolled his eyes, who knew Draco Malfoy could be so romantic?

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: **Hopefully this was better! I don't want to disappoint any of my readers!**

**If you review, you get a hug from Snape! ;-)**


End file.
